Day And Night
by Rinounafan
Summary: AU Squinoa. A prince abandons his throne and future fiancee for an unknown cause. The only thing standing between him and his love are sunstes and sunrises.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is based on the 1985 film LadyHawke. I always wondered what that movie would have been like with the FF8 cast. Due to the fact that FF8's cast is bigger than LH, I altered several places/scenes/events/characters and added new ones. If you haven't seen LadyHawke, I strongly recommend it; it's the best movie. EVER!!**

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. Don't bother suing me. **

* * *

**The Escapee**

The distant sound of a church bell echoed on the morning light, as the sun's rays pierced through the clouds. The sleeping townsfolk arose from their beds to start a new day; to the majority the sound of the bell was a symbol of routine, the same everyday occurrence. To some others, it was simply a wake-up call. But to a select few, it was the sign of destiny.

In the grand castle of Erophian in the western kingdom of Centra, His Majesty, King Laguna and his wife, Queen Raine were being ushered by their maids as another day began. King Laguna was a forty-four year-old man with vibrant forest green eyes with shoulder-length black hair that had a few grey hairs sprinkled across his mane. His face made him seem younger that he was, he hardly had any wrinkles, something any man would be glad to have. But the king didn't care for looks, he recently didn't care for many things, not since his only son had left without a word to anyone. The Loire family had ruled over the western kingdom peacefully for many generations, King Laguna followed in his father's footsteps. He had high hopes for his son when he was born...but now, he just wanted his son back. He walked to a large window with gold silk drapes and looked at the scenery.

"Darling?" The queen's soft voice called. Queen Raine had long silky dark brown hair that fell graciously to her waist, she had gentle features, the face of an angel with mesmerising cobalt blue orbs. Her dress had white ruffled sleeves and a cream color bodice, the skirt was an indigo blue color that fell to her feet. "Are alright?"

"Hmm?" The king replied distractedly.

The queen smiled. "Are you alright, my darling?"

"Oh, yeah...I guess." He turned back to stare at the window with a forlorn expression.

The queen walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. The usually jovial king would have been up before the first bell toll, telling jokes getting the castle staff up and about, but since their son's disappearance two years ago, the king seemed to have lost his humor. Though the queen and their daughter tried to cheer him up in any way they could, it was to no avail. The royal heir to the throne's mysterious disappearance was no laughing matter, but many said that the prince was not fit to be king.

"Why did he leave?" The king whispered. "Did he really...hate me that much?"

"Laguna, don't think that." Raine said. "Underneath his tough exterior, Squall loves you very much."

"Then why did he leave?" He frowned. "It makes no sense! He had everything he ever asked for!"

"You know very well that Squall never cared for material possessions." Raine smiled. "He was only trying to fill in a void in his heart."

"But he was engaged to the Princess Quistis of the Eastern kingdom!" Laguna sighed. "He has known her since childhood!"

"True. But...our son might have not wanted to marry her." Raine said calmly.

"Perhaps we should have put off his engagement. He was too young." He said thoughtfully.

"Laguna, Squall was twenty-one. He's now twenty-three. He's old enough to marry." She said matter-of-factly. "I married you when I was twenty three."

"Yeah, I know." Laguna smiled as he kissed his queen. "I was twenty-seven..."

"Old fart." Rained giggled. "Come now, our presence is required at the cathedral."

Laguna narrowed his eyes fearfully. "But Bishop Odin scares me..."

"Oh for Hyne's sake, Laguna." Raine rolled her eyes. "That man has been our bishop since our parent's time!"

"Which is what makes him creepier!" Laguna countered. "Just how old is he anyway? 109? 110?"

"Oh Laguna..."

The queen pulled on her husband's light green sleeve, dragging him into the cool hallways of Erophian castle. The bell's toll grew louder as the passed through the Grand Hall.

"Good morning Father! Good morning Mother!" Called a sweet voice. They turned to find their daughter, Princess Ellone walking towards them. "I hope you slept pleasantly." She had hazel eyes and chestnut hair, like her brother. Many people said that Ellone was the spitting image of Queen Minea, Laguna's mother.

"I would have except your father's snores kept me awake all night." Raine said.

"Hey!" The king pouted.

Ellone giggled at her father's expression. "Any news of my baby brother?" Though they were only three years apart, she had always referred to him as 'baby brother', much to his chagrin.

Laguna's expression changed immediately. "No, no news of him at all."

"Greetings my King and Queen!" Boomed a deep voice. Seifer Almasy, the Grand Duke of the Western Kingdom, once the prince's most fierce sparring rival was now the one the king's trusted advisor's. He was tall with emerald green eyes and blonde hair that was slicked back except for a few stray hairs in his face. He wore a long grey coat underneath his regal clothes. He strode into the Grand Hall with an air of supremacy. He bowed at the royal family and kissed the queen and the princess's hands. Ellone tried her hardest to hide her dislike, but failed.

"Beautiful morning, isn't it?" He smiled confidently at them all. The king said nothing, the queen smiled weakly, and Ellone merely nodded.

"Will you be joining us at the service this morning?" The queen asked politely.

"Why certainly, Your Highness." Seifer smirked. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Ellone frowned but quickly covered it up.

The four of them began to walk towards the main castle doors when a guard came up to Seifer. "Duke Almasy! Come quick, sir!"

Seifer's eye twitched in anger as he turned to face the burly soldier. "What is it?"

The soldier hesitated. "Um...I'd rather you see this for yourself, sir!"

Seifer glared at the soldier with murderous intent. "Very well." He turned to face the royal family. "My apologies, it seems that I won't be able to accompany you." He bowed at them and turned to leave after the soldier. "What is it?" He hissed venomously.

"A prisoner has escaped." The soldier muttered.

"What!? That's impossible!" Seifer barked. "No one can escape from MY dungeons! I over see these!"

"Sir..." The soldier whispered. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Biggs, I swear to Hyne, if you're lying to me...I'll cut your throat out!"

They walked past a wooden door and into the cold, damp and loomy dungeons of Erophian castle. Biggs led him into the double digit cells and Seifer raised his eyebrows. Only thieves, murderers and traitors were held in these bar cells. They stopped at number 19.

"Who's in here?" Seifer barked at the guard. He was a smaller, thin man holding a lance.

"Um..uh...It's Zone Sinclair and..." He looked at Biggs nervously.

"Just tell him Wedge." Biggs sighed. Wedge nodded gravely.

"And the Duke of the Eastern Kingdom...Zell Dincht."

"WHAT!?" Seifer roared. "Chicken Wuss escaped?!" Seifer took that keys from Wedge's hands and knocked him out of the way. He burst inside and looked wildly at the man in the far corner. He grabbed the poor, dirty man by the hem of his prisoner's robes. "Where is Dincht!?" He growled.

"You mean the mouse?" The brown haired, green eyed man smiled. "No mouse here today."

"What?" Seifer blinked.

"To ease the pain, he's gone down the drain!" The man pointed at a small drain canal that lead to the underground sewer. It was so small that a mouse could barely fit through it.

"Impossible, no one could escape through there. Where is he!?" Seifer barked at the man.

"I already told you!" Hissed the man.

"Biggs!" Seifer barked. "I want you to search every sewer in this city! NOW!"

"Yes sir!"

* * *

A second bell tolled in the air, this one was louder than the first one. The people knew that it was meant for the knights to hunt down a criminal. The castle bridge thumped against the ground as the sounds of horse's hooves thundered on it. Many of them rode out to the hills and into the nearby forest, galloping at rapid speed. The sped through the trees as green and brown hues engulfed their eyes. Yet none of them noticed a young man hidden amongst the forest. He had blonde hair that spiked upward, pale blue eyes and a large mark on the left side of his face. He got off the ground dusting himself off from the fallen leaves that nature covered him with. He grinned as he watched the last of the riders passed by.

_Now's my chance, baby!_

He darted off in the northern direction hoping to come across a town, food, shelter, and a new pair of clothes. As he ran up a hill, his eyes spotted a figure on a horse. The sun was behind the man, making it impossible for Zell to see his face. The man was clad in a black cape with fur lining on the hood. He was riding on a large black horse, and Zell could tell that this man was looking right at him. But he wasn't about stick around to figure out if this man was a friend or foe. Zell sped off in the path he had been previously running, when he heard the loud call of a bird. Glancing up to the sky, he found a large brown hawk soar to the dark clad man. The hawk gracefully perched it self on the rider's arm and ruffled it's feathers proudly. Zell shrugged as he kept going his own way, the rider and his pet left behind.

* * *

**Intro chapters are always slow, but trust me this one is a true Squinoa! **

**As for Wings Of Time...I'm currently expiriencing something called writer's block. It. Sucks. I know where the story is headed, but Hyne dammit, I can't get past one stupid little part!!!! DX**

**Read and review??? Pwetty pwease? XD**


	2. Family Feuds and Tavern Fights

****

Thanks for the love! Hope you guys don't mind that the characters will be a bit ooc.

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. Happy now? **

**

* * *

**

**Family Feuds and Tavern Fights**

How long had he'd been running? His mind was as equally tired as his body, he felt that his arms would pop out of their sockets, his legs would give away, and his feet were aching. He had slept in a pine tree for the love of Hyne! He was a Duke, of royal blood! He had always wondered what it would be like to live in total freedom...but this wasn't what he had in mind. The branch had been quite large and broad, and he wouldn't have minded so much if it weren't for the constant howling of a wolf. So now the task of climbing down the pine without braking too many bones was at hand. Zell looked downward at the ground beneath him.

_I'm gonna break my skull open! _He gulped. Taking a deep breath he made up his mind. _Here goes nothin' dammit! _He leapt off the branch and groaned in pain as his poor feet ached in pain.

"Shit!" He hissed. The sun peaked over the mountains as the first rays kissed the earth. He stopped at a small river to get a quick drink as his stomach lurched furiously in hunger. He looked at his surroundings and spotted a rabbit eating grass. Zell licked his lips. _Food..._His mind chanted. He crawled over quietly to his prey...but the small animal raised it's ears as Zell approached. The white rabbit ran off into the woods as Zell sped off behind it.

"Here bunny, bunny!" He sang. "Come here breakfast!" The animal zig-zagged as Zell struggled to keep up with it. Bit the sudden sound of a harp caught his attention. He stopped and let the rabbit run off as he headed on the direction of the sound. The smell of stew engulfed his senses and his stomach growled in frustration. And then he saw it.

There were several small cottages in the area with children running about, housewives hanging their clothes to dry out in the sun, men chatting, a few of them were skinning their fresh kill. Zell stared at the happy families. They had little to nothing, yet they were happy. They had a home, food, water and each other. Zell had been raised with his cousin Quistis, the Princess of the Eastern Kingdom. His father had died in a hunting trip when he was a small boy, his mother was the sister of Quistis mother and his aunt took them in graciously.

He was raised in the lap of luxury. But compared to his two years in jail, this little town was heaven. His stomach growled again as he looked over at two children who were eating their bowls of meaty, chunky rabbit stew. He glanced over at a shepperd who was gathering his flock of his in their pen. When the man closed the wooden gate and left, Zell made his move.

He jumped over the wooden fence and opened the gate ushering the flock out. The folk began to yell and chase after the sheeps as Zell took advantage of the few empty homes and quickly ate a loaf of bread that had been left out in a window, he grabbed a pair of freshly washed clothes and a pair of boots. A little girl and a boy looked at him as Zell grabbed a small coin pouch that was on the floor.

"He's taking daddy's shoes." Mumbled the girl.

"You've go it, little kiddies." Zell said as he ran quickly into the forest to change.

* * *

"Your Highness!" Called a cheery voice. "Princess Quisty!"

A small and petite brunette stormed into the room wearing a bright canary yellow dress and bright green eyes. Her light brown hair was curled upward at the end as she quickly bowed at the young woman who sat at a desk. The woman had silky blonde hair that was tied up at the back with a few strands framing her fine features. She had sapphire blue eyes and scarlett red lips, it matched her elegant silky pink dress that hugged her waist perfectly. She turned to face her energetic friend and smiled.

"Drop the formality, Selphie." She said in an elegant voice. "It doesn't suit you."

Selphie grinned sheepishly. "It really doesn't, huh?" She walked up to the Princess and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"It's been two years today since Zell ran away." Quistis replied. "I'm still puzzled over it. Why did he leave?"

"He _was _a pretty weird guy." Selphie said. Quistis raised her eyebrows at her, and Selphie giggled. "I'm kidding! How should I know why Zell ran off?"

"And not only Zell...but..." Quistis lowered her head before muttering something.

"Eh?" Selphie said as she brought her ear close to Quistis face. The princess waved her off and smiled.

"Prince Squall." Quistis finished.

"Ahh..." Selphie said as she sat down on Quistis bed. She grabbed a large rose colored pillow. "I thought you were only marrying him for political reasons?"

"Well yes, but...Selphie, I can't lie to you." Quistis said frustratedly. "I...was over joyed when father told me I was engaged to him. I've known Squall since I was a child and..."

"You've always dreamt of marrying your childhood friend." Selphie said wisely. "Don't blame you, Quisty. That's really romantic."

"Thank you, but...he's gone." She whispered. "He left three days after the engagement was official. I'm assuming that he didn't it want to marry me..."

"Non-sense!" Selphie said happily. "He's just as weird as Zell! Didn't want the responsibilities of ruling over a kingdom, so he bolted!"

"Zell doesn't rule this kingdom." Quistis pointed out.

"But the moment that you marry Squall, Zell would inherit this kingdom, since he's the only one remaining in the bloodline." Selphie grinned triumphantly.

"Remind me to give you more credit than usual." Quistis laughed. "You know your kingdom's history."

"Proud of it!" Selphie sang in a sing-song voice. "Now, come on! You're supposed to be getting ready! We're visiting your 'in-laws'!"

She jumped off the bed and tugged on Quistis arm and the two of them giggled out of the room.

* * *

Zell walked with a new spring to his step. His stomach finally satisfied, the young Duke walked up to a small inn and pulled out his money pouch, luckily for him, the pouch had 1000gil. Normally this wasn't enough for him to buy any type of luxurious item, but hell this was getting him food and a place to sleep in.

"Innkeeper!" He called to a balding old man with a heavy frown. "A cup of your finest wine!"

"Yeah yeah...Show me your money." The old man grumbled. He pulled out a large bottle and a ceramic cup and began to fill it up as Zell gave 25gil.

"Would you like to join me?" Zell asked as he took his cup. The frowned and turned his back on him. "Old grouch."

He turned to face the people that were gathered out in the inn's courtyard. There were some women chasing after their kids who were chasing after chickens. There was a small group of men that were sitting in some tables with red capes with the hoods over their heads.

"I'll pay for anyone that would like to join me in a toast!" Zell boomed.

"What are we toasting to?" Said one of the caped men.

"To a brave man that was inside the dungeons of Aquila and lived to tell the tale, baby!" Zell boasted happily, taking a sip of wine.

"Then you drink to me, little man." Said the soldier. "I've been inside those dungeons."

" A blacksmith perhaps? A carpenter? A stone cutter maybe?" Zell chuckled. "But a prisoner? Try that one for size, man!"

"I didn't say I was a prisoner." The man removed his hood and Zell recognized him. Andrew Biggs stood up and swung his cape over as he flashed his sword at Zell. "You should have stayed in the woods. You would have stood a chance, little 'mouse'."

"Y'know, you're right..." Zell said as he took a few steps back.

Biggs looked over at the man on his right, the man was the guard of Zell's cell. "Get him."

The soldiers and Wedge walked up to Zell. Wedge grabbed him by the shoulders when Zell threw his wine at Wedge's face, breaking the cup. He then scurried himself down underneath the tables as the soldiers shoved people out of the way and knocked the chairs out. When they tossed the tables aside, their 'mouse' wasn't in sight. Wedge ordered the peasants to move, he spotted a man with a cloak on and yelled at him to move. But the man didn't bother. Wedge snarled and shoved the man aside.

"I said out!" He hissed. He pulled off the cloak and Zell rolled on the table and kicked Wedge in the chest. Another soldier grabbed him from behind, but the nimble young man easily slithered himself out of the soldier's grasp. He quickly evaded some of the soldiers that kept getting in the way and climbed on top of the poorly made sunroof of thin tree logs as Biggs watched impatiently. Zell tried to run amongst the logs as the soldiers tried to stab him with their swords. One soldier tried to get up on the sunroof but Zell punched him off. Not having anywhere to go, Zell looked around wildly for an escape, but the only thing he saw was Biggs clapping at him with a sarcastic look on his face. He pointed downward, motioning Zell to get off. Realizing that was his only option, Zell jumped off, but a soldier grabbed him by his hair. As Biggs walked to him, Zell pushed off the soldier but another one with a sword tried to grab him. They struggled a bit until the soldier was spun by Zell, accidentally cutting Biggs's cheek.

Zell stared at him blankly. "M-my bad man!" He stammered.

"Kill him!" Biggs wiped off the trail of blood ans glared at Zell as two soldiers grabbed his arms and pined him against a large trunk. Another Wedge placed a sword on Zell's long neck and the young Duke's pale blue eyes widened.

"May Hyne have mercy on my soul!" He cried to the skies.

As the sword neared his neck, an arrow struck the Wedge's shoulder. "Aagh!"

Biggs turned around and found a man standing there with a crossbow. He had cobalt blue eyes, silky, messy chestnut brown hair that fell around his eyes, and a murderous look. He wore a long black cape with fur lining around the neck and hood. He wore a black vest with a set of black trousers, and two belts criss-crossing at his waist. He looked relatively young, like he was in his early twenties.

A soldier tried to fire an arrow at the mysterious man, but missed. The man however, did not miss. He looked over at Zell. "You. Out." He had a deep and husky voice.

The intimidated soldiers let go of Zell and the startled young Duke walked out of the scene, but not before the taller brunette handed Zell his crossbow. The man then pulled out a sword. Zell ran off leaving his savior behind without a word of gratitude.

Biggs stared angrily at the young warrior. "I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you're interfering with Duke Almasy's business."

The man frowned at the name. Another soldier walked up to the young man. The soldier was clearly the oldest one of the group, he had sandy brown hair with a few grey lines, and a perfect grey handle bar mustache. The soldier's honey eyes teared with joy as he neared the young man.

"You're safe..." The man whispered. "You're alive...! Oh, blessed be the heavens!"

"Francesco." Smiled the young man.

Biggs walked over to Francesco and frowned. "You know this idiot?"

"Biggs!" Francesco looked indignantly. "This is your Prince! Show him respect!"

Biggs's eyes widened as many of the other soldiers gasped. "P-Prince Squall!?" He looked from Francesco to Squall. In his eagerness to walk up to the prince he tripped and pushed Francesco right into Squall's sword. The two men staggered onto the ground, but Francesco no longer breathed. Squall looked down at his old sparring mentor and closed Francesco's eyelids. Squall stood up and punched Biggs and the soldier stumbled to the ground.

As teh other soldiers drew out their swords, the Prince ran to the walls of the inn and found horse shoues in a chain. He threw them at the oncoming soldier as the man fell to the ground. Another soldier ran up to him and Squall kicked him in the knees knocking him down, another man swung his sword at him and Squall dodged the attack, punching the man's back.

Wedge ran up to him and Squall grabbed a log and Wedge drew his sword. He ran straight at the Prince, but Squall was quicker. He knocked Wedge out. Squall then grabbed Biggs by the hem of his uniform and glared at him, as if marking him as prey. Squall then thrust Biggs into a small lit fire and Biggs cried out on pain as his rear was set ablaze.

The Prince walked over to Francesco's corpse and closed his eyes as he pulled out his sword. Behind him Biggs was running around telling the soldiers to put out the fire. Squall walked away as he saw his crossbow thrown in the ground and ran out of sight.

Biggs, in all fours, looked up in the direction of the the Prince. "DAMN YOU!!!!" He turned to his soldiers. "Follow him!!"

* * *

"It's okay, I won't hurt you!" Zell told a horse as he tried to mount it, but failed. He was at the the other end of the village, trying his hardest to get on a faster method of transportation other than his feet. He walked over to a bay horse and attempted yet again, to mount it. But the saddle came off.

"Hyne dammit!" He growled. Zell walked over to another one but this one ran off. He snarled in frustration. "You filthy strumpets!"

Deciding that maybe running wasn't a bad idea, he sped off to the north. As he ran past a small grove of trees, when he heard the galloping hooves of a horse. Zell looked behind him and saw his savior from earlier and recognized the large black steed as the same one from the previous day. The rider approached him at a fast speed and Zell bolted.

"No no no no no!!" Zell yelled.

But the rider didn't hear him and easily scooped him up into his horse. At the Northern Gate, one of Biggs men closed off the gates. But the rider kept on going; egging on the steed to pick up speed.

"Are you insane!? We're not gonna make it!!" Zell yelled.

The steed jumped over the fence and landed safely on the other side. The rider punched the soldier as he had been trying to draw his sword. Two other riders came to the gate and one tried to open it, but a large hawk swooped down on them and fluttered its large feathers in their faces. As one of the men tried to scare off the bird, the other one fell off his mount as he failed to get off properly.

The hawk flew off in the direction of the Prince and his new companion.

* * *

**Okay, so Zell gets the role of Phillippe, Squall is Navarre, but Biggs in NOT Marquet! I had to alter this aspect as I previously said. I think I got the fight scene right...**

**Anyways, hope you like, and don't forget to leave me a lovely review!!!**

**Love, Mimi**


	3. Lady of The Night

**This one is short, but...hehehehe....**

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. Don't remind me.**

**

* * *

**

**Lady of the Night**

Hyne knows where they were. Zell stared at the man in front of him. "Where the hell are we?"

"...."

"Yo, where are we?"

"....."

"I don't who you are or where we are." Zell sighed. "Care to fill in the blanks? I already told you my name!"

"My name is Squall Leonhart. Now shut up."

"....Dick."

They rode out into the woods for hours. At long last they saw smoke rising amongst the trees. Squall's hawk chirped in alarm.

"Must be someone's home." Zell said. "There's still plenty of sun light. Are you sure you don't wanna to keep on going?"

"Shut up already!" Squall hissed. "We'll stop here for the night."

There was a loud muffled sound coming from the house and a plump woman ran out waving her arms in the air. An old, skinny man with dirt on his face was tieing up some barrels together. The woman came up to him and pointed at the two men on the horse.

"Get me the axe!" He rasped at the woman. She handed him a poleax and he pointed it menacingly.

"Good evening, Sir, Milady." Squall said smoothly. "My comrade-in-arms and I need lodging for the night."

"No." Hissed the man. "No place for you here."

"We'll pay for it, of course." Squall replied, eyeing Zell.

The man suddenly looked very interested as the woman muffled at squeal.

"We're not above compassion for those in misery." Zell said in a regal tone while jiggling his small coin pouch.

The woman nodded immediately. "You may sleep in the barn." The man rasped. He pointed over to a large barn mostly made of logs.

"Thank you." Squall nodded as he motioned his horse to the barn's direction. The man and the woman walked over to their house with suspicious looks.

Squall and Zell mounted off as Squall's hawk ruffled its feathers tiredly.

* * *

Once they were settled inside the barn, Squall brought his saddle bag inside and dug his hand in it. He then pulled out a thin silver chain with two rings in it. One was small with tiny lillies drawn on its surface, fit for the delicate finger of a woman. The other one was much wider, it had a large lion on it and it clearly belonged to a man. He then pulled out a silky cerulean blue dress with a pair of angel wings on the back.

"Squall." Zell's jovial voice called from the outside. "Hey, there's not much to do, so I'm hitting the hay."

He began climbing up the small ladder that lead to the second floor when Squall walked to him. "You can take care of my horse." He said in a serious tone.

Zell raised and eyebrow. "O-kay...."

"And don't sneak up on me." Squall threatened. "I'm liable to cut your head off, before I know it's you."

They walked outside where Zell frowned at the large animal as the hawk perched herself on Squall's shoulder.

"Okay..." Zell tugged on the horse's reins. "Come on, old girl."

But the animal didn't budge. Zell tugged harder.

"Come on!" He said amicably. He looked at Squall. "Stubborn girl, isn't she? What's her name?"

"_His _name is Griever." Squall deadpanned.

Zell's jaw dropped as he looked at the horse's hind legs. "OH...Er, nice name."

"Go with him, boy." Squall told his horse. "He didn't mean to offend you."

Finally the gallant steed trudged onward. He followed Zell into one of the horse stables, muttering away something about a horse he once had. Squall rolled his eyes as he walked back inside the barn. He picked up the blue dress again felt its silky fabric against his face. He looked over at the horizon as the sun's rays were slowly diminishing.

"One day..." He muttered as the sun hid behind the mountains.

* * *

"'Comrade-in arms', my ass." Zell muttered as he picked up twigs in the forest. "Slave is more like it."

He bent over to pick up more twigs; his left arm would not last long if he kept on picking up more.

"'See to the fire', 'feed the animals', 'gather the wood'..." He looked up to the dark sky. "Are you doing this on purpose Hyne? I was better off in the dungeons of Aquila. One of my cell mates was insane and a murderer, but he respected me! And the other one was charged for high treason, but he was a decent guy!"

He moved around some trees and picked up more twigs. "He's a strange, Squall. Why did he save me? He wants something from me...I can see it in his eyes!"

He stopped walking and frowned. "What ever it is, I'm not doing it! I've got a life to live for! To hell with this guy!"

Zell threw the twigs to the ground with unnecessary force and began walking in the opposite direction. "Good luck to him and good riddance! I hope to-"

He stopped in his tracks as he heard a twig snap behind him. Then he heard another set of footsteps.

_Oh shit!_ His mind panicked. _Don't tell me he's been following me!?_

He looked over in every direction but saw nothing. Yet the footsteps were getting closer to him.

"Hello?" He said. The footsteps continued. He decided to head back to the barn, he was better off with Leonhart. There was a loud snap behind him and a bird squawked. He walked off and looked over his shoulder.

Then he heard the loudest twig snap ever and he ran off. "LEONHART!!" He bellowed as he ran back to the barn. He tripped over a raised tree root but quickly got up. He ran over to a tree to catch his breath. Zell looked over at the barn; there was no sign of life there. He couldn't even see the hawk. He looked behind him and he saw the barn owner with his poleax and Zell barely missed the attack. Running towards the barn as fast as he could, the owner chased after him when a large and black wolf lunged at the man's throat.

Pannicking, Zell stormed into the barn looking around for Squall. "Squall!! Leonhart!! Where the hell are you!?" He walked into the small stable and only found Squall's saddle bag, his sword, his crossbow and his quiver of arrows.

"Squall!! There's a wolf!!!" Zell bellowed. He took the crossbrow and the quiver and ran to the front of the stable. The wolf maliciously mauled the man's face, as Zell placed the crossbow directly at the large animal. He placed an arrow in his mouth as he pulled back the arrow string. The only sound was that of Zell's mutterings and the wolf growling and snarling. He finally placed the arrow where it belonged and took aim directly at the wolf's head.

Then a delicate hand grabbed his shoulder and Zell turned. A woman with mesmerizing chocolate orbs looked deeply into his. She had a heart shaped face, pale skin and carmine red lips. She had a few strands of hair in her eyes, the hair was as black as the cloak she wore. Zell realized that the cloak looked exactly like Squall's.

"Shhh." Was all she said as she walked out of the barn. Zell dropped the crossbow.

"Don't go out there!" Zell gasped. "There's a wolf out there! THe biggest wolf you've ever seen!" He motioned his arms to measure the animal's length. "He killed that man!"

The young woman held her hand up. "I know." She said calmly. Her voice was soft and sweet. She walked away as the wolf howled.

Zell gaped at her audacity. "Miss! Please, Milady!" He watched her approach the wolf and pet the dangerous animal the same way you'd pet a normal dog. Zell walked back inside the barn and sighed tiredly. "I'm dreaming." He said warily. "That has to be it. I'm dreaming that I'm awake, wondering if I'm asleep. I'm dreaming. I gotta be dreaming."

"You _are_dreaming." Called the young woman's voice. Zell ran up to the second floor and sat down in a corner as the woman began to play with the wolf.

_I gotta be dreaming. I gotta be dreaming. I gotta be dreaming!!!_

_

* * *

_

"Why does it have to rain?" Squall grumbled as the two men continued their way. Zell gave a gruntal response. In the morning when he awoke, he found Squall grooming his horse. When Zell began interrogating Squall about his whereabouts during the night, Squall merely replied that he's gone for a walk.

Now, they were headed Hyne, or rather, Squall-knows-where. Zell pulled on Grievers reins as Squall had his hawk perched on his forearm. "Let's stop here. It's not a great day for traveling." Squall muttered as he sat down on a large rock.

Zell pulled on the reins and tied the horse to a tree opposite of Squall as Zell sat down on another rock by the tree. "I could with some sleep after last night." He grumbled. "That wolf could have killed me. Funny, he ripped the farmer's throat out, but left me alone."

Squall raised his eyebrows. Zell continued. "And then there was that woman..." He said thoughtfully. "With fine porcelain skin and dark brown eyes, almost like a bird's. And her voice...the dulcet tones of an angel."

At this, Squall's blue orbs focused on Zell. "She spoke? What did she say?"

"I wondered if I was dreaming and she said I was!" Zell chuckled. Squall lowered his head. "I'm not crazy! I didn't make this up!"

"No, I believe you." Squall said seriously, which surprised Zell. "I believe in dreams." He moved his arm and his hawk chirped.

"Riiiiight..." Zell said as he narrowed his eyes at Squall.

"This lady..." Squall said quietly. "Did she perhaps have a name?"

"Not that she mentioned. Why?" Zell looked at Squall as the other man's eyes were lit up.

"Well, she might wonder into my dreams." Squall said wistfully as he looked down at his hawk. "Wouldn't it be nice to call her by her name, and pretend we've met before?"

His hawk chirped as she began to groom her wings. "I've waited a long time for such a lady..." Squall whispered. He looked at Zell whose eyebrows were disappearing into his hair line. Squall cleared his throat and tugged on his cloak's hood. "Just go to sleep." He hissed. "The hawk will alert us if anyone comes."

"I gotta be out of my mind." Zell muttered. The horse beside him snorted in agreement.

* * *

**Read and review!!**

**Love ya!**


	4. Royal Turmoil

**The majority of these scene is made up, only a few sequences are actually from the movie. **

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. *cries***

* * *

**Royal Turmoil**

The sound of horses hooves echoed in the castle walls as the rider mounted off his steed and proceeded into the castle gardens. He looked over at the far corner and found the person he needed to speak to the most. The Duke was talking to the king and the general of the royal guard, Fury Caraway. They were in deep conversation and laughed every now and then. Biggs then realized that he wouldn't speak to the young Duke anytime soon.

"Biggs, you look like a peasant trying to pass off as soldier." Said a cool, casual voice. Biggs turned to face the young and handsome captain of the guard. He was tall with chiseled features, wavy auburn-brown hair that was tied back in a long ponytail. His steel blue eyes had mischief written all over as his boyish grin crept up. Biggs didn't like Irvine Kinneas too much. As the new captain of the guard was quite a hit with the ladies.

"I must speak with the Duke." Biggs said.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Irvine told him seriously while glancing over at Seifer. "The Duke has been speaking with the King and the General for quite some time now."

"It's a matter of utter importance!" Biggs insisted.

"What is?" Irvine asked curiously.

"It's none of your business!" Biggs snapped.

"Hey, watch that tone." Irvine said casually. "I _am_ your captain, you know."

"My apologies,_ sir._" Biggs seemed to suppress something else. "It's a delicate matter between myself and the Duke."

"Alrighty then." And with that, Irvine walked off. As he passed by some chamber maids, he bowed his head, they giggled and waved at him flirtatiously. Biggs seethed in jealousy as heavy footsteps reached his ears.

"Biggs, what are you doing here?" Seifer hissed. "Did you find Dincht?"

Biggs gulped. "He is not in my custody at this time..."

Seifer glared murderously at him. "Then why do you invade these gardens? Unwashed and unshaved, do you think to find him here?"

"Forgive me, sir..." He cleared his throat. "But the Prince Squall has returned."

Seifer's eyes widened. He then turned to face the wall. "Walk with me." His voice had an ominous tone. As Biggs followed Seifer he began to suspect that the Duke was not pleased by the news. Maybe he should have told the king? But then he'd have to explain why he was chasing after the eastern Duke in the first place.

"How can you be sure it was him?" Seifer asked. "You were appointed knight after his disappearance."

"Francesco recognized him." Biggs told him. Seifer's face darkened. "But I tripped and made Francesco land on the Prince's sword. Francesco died."

Seifer said nothing, so Biggs continued. "Dincht travels with him. I sent some men to cover the woods."

"And the hawk?"

Biggs frowned. "Sir?"

"There must be a hawk, a spirited hawk." Seifer spoke as in he were in a trance, but snapped quickly. "This hawk is not to be harmed, is that understood? You see, the day that she dies, the new captain of the guard will oversee your execution." He spoke very fast.

Biggs gulped and nodded. "Yes, sir."

"We live in difficult times. With no heir to the throne present, Hyne knows what will happen to this kingdom." Seifer muttered.

"But the Prince can easily take his place-"

"The Prince is not fit to be king!" Seifer spat furiously. "This kingdom needs someone who is diligent, respected and never questioned."

"What about Princess Ellone?" Biggs frowned.

Seifer scoffed. "Princess Ellone will need a husband. Who is she going to marry? The are no kingdoms left."

"Then you're next in line, sir." Biggs said.

"Precisely." Seifer's emerald orbs held a dangerously glow to them. "Do you think I'd make a good king?"

"You'd be a g-great king!" Biggs lied. Lucky for him, Seifer didn't notice. "If you'll excuse me, sir. I must go wash off."

Biggs saluted him as he ran off before Seifer could say anything else. Seifer looked at his retreating back and smirked.

_All I need to do is get rid of the royal family, and I'll be king!_

"Seifer!"

The young Duke turned to his left as the stern, deep voice of the General approached. He wasn't too tall, but his steady dark eyes meant business. His hair was combed back and his sides were completely grey.

"General." Seifer nodded as the older man saluted him.

"May I speak to you privately?" He said in a quiet tone. Seifer nodded. "Have you any news of my daughter?"

Seifer's eyes darkened. "No, sir, I have not."

Caraway sighed. "Where is she? My only child has been missing for two years!"

"I know how you feel, General..."

The two men turned as King Laguna walked towards them with a forlorn expression. "My son is gone, too."

"I don't understand why Rinoa left..." Caraway scratched his chin. "She was fond of you Duke, so I arranged her marriage to you."

Seifer said nothing, but balled his fists.

"I heard she disappeared the night after my son left." Laguna murmured. "I know that she and Squall were close...but I never realised that she was THAT attached to him."

"I was surprised, too. But then again, they grew up together..." Caraway looked at the King as he nodded.

"If you'll excuse me." Seifer bowed his head at the King. "Your Majesty, General."

The two fathers watched Seifer walk away looking disgruntled, his long grey cloak rising with the wind as he went.

"He's upset." The King stated. "It's to be expected, of course."

"Rinoa is his fiancee, after all." Caraway said quietly. "Although she wasn't too enthusiastic when I told her."

"Yeah, Squall wasn't thrilled about his engagement to Princess Quistis..." Laguna mumbled. "I wonder why..."

* * *

"HYNE DAMMIT!!!"

Seifer threw a cabinet across the room before he picked a wooden chair and chucked it across the room, breaking it in to pieces as it hit the wall. He panted heavily as he looked around at his room for more useless furniture to destroy. He found a small dresser and held his palms out in front of him, directly in front of the dresser.

"Without cause nor reason, I demand that you vanish from my vision!" He bellowed. The dresser then exploded to millions of pieces and he smirked devilishly.

"Seifer James Almasy!" Called a voice from the room entry.

Seifer turned to find a woman with long waist-length silky raven hair, wearing a long dark dress and a scowl on her face. "I didn't teach you magic so that you could be careless about it!" She walked over to the wreckage. "What was once undone I demand that you become!"

Immeadiately the small dresser rematerialized as if nothing happened. She turned to the cabinet and chair and frowned at him. "Tell me you _actually_ destroyed those without magic."

"Guilty as charged." He grinned. The woman however, raised her eyeborws at him and sighed.

"You're not a child anymore, Seifer." She said sternly.

"I know that, Matron." He said as he sat against a lavish and cushioned chair.

"So, why do I have to keep reminding you of that?" She said as she picked up some of his pants that were spread on the floor.

"'Cause you love like a son." He smirked.

"That as it may be, you ARE a twenty-four year old man." She told him as she placed her hands on her hips. "You need to act your age and no more childish antics."

"What childish antic?" He said lazily.

Matron raised her eyebrow at him. "Blowing things up, it was cute when you were six." She shook her head. "If only Cid were here."

Seifer scoffed. "Yeah right, that dump of a man couldn't even hold his job. You're better off without him."

Matron said nothing, but looked at him suspiciously. She finished picking up after his clothes when she walked to him.

"Swear to me that you had nothing to do with Cid's job." She hissed. The warmth in her dark eyes was gone.

"Or what...?" Seifer challenged as he stood up. He towered over the woman as he glared at her. "I don't think it'd be a wise idea that you threatned me, Edea."

"Seifer..." She whispered trying to contain her anger.

"You might have raised me after my mother died, but that doesn't mean that I won't kill you if I have to." He hissed dangerously. "The idiot of your husband got in my way, and look where that got him..."

Edea looked away so that he wouldn't see her eyes sparkle in tears. "You're being ungrateful, Seifer."

"Bite me." He said simply. "I know you won't tell anyone about my magic..."

She turned to face him. "And how can you be so sure of that?"

"One: Magic is forbidden. Two: If I go, you go with me, _sorceress...._" The last word was whispered low in her ear. "So you see, MATRON, you'd lose this case. And besides..." He flopped down on the chair again. "I'm of royal blood, you're just a woman."

Edea's jaw trembled. "I don't know you anymore..." She sighed. "You used to only use magic to charm the General's daughter, and now-"

Seifer rose from his chair with such anger that he slapped her. "SHUT UP!" He roared. He hit her again and this time she fell to the cold marble floor. "DON'T YOU MENTION HER AGAIN!"

"You're resentful..." She whispered as she wiped blood off her lips. "Because she chose Prince Squall over you."

Seifer pointed his index finger at her threateningly. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up." He snarled. "One more word, Edea...and I'll have you executed before dawn."

Edea got up of the floor and dusted herself off. She walked away from the man she raised and loved as if her were hers, but he wasn't that young man that she loved anymore...He was a demon now. And it was her fault for giving him the weapon of magic.

* * *

"Princess Quistis!" Ellone said happily as the blonde princess entered the main hall. Ellone walked over to her and gave her a tight hug. "How was the trip?"

"It was nice, Princess Ellone." Quistis smiled. "It was like a spring to a never ending winter."

"Oh that's right, it always snows in the Aucalad Mountains." Ellone said. "Well, you'll only see snow in the winter here!"

"Heeeey!"

The two turned to see Selphie walking in as she was brought in by Irvine. "I'll see you around then?" He winked flirtatiously.

"Yuppers!" Selphie beamed. "Bye Irvy!"

"Bye, Sefie!" He looked over at the other two young women and bowed. "And a good day to you, Miladies."

Ellone giggled. "Bye Irvine!"

The new captain of the guard left the room and Quistis looked over at Selphie with a sly look. "You sure make friends fast."

Selphie blushed. "Hee...I've known him since we were little. When we both lived in Potos Village."

"And you never told me about him?" Quistis frowned. "Thanks, Selph. I tell you all MY secrets, yet you keep yours?"

"Well you never asked me if I was interested in someone outside of Zell!" Selphie pouted. "And no, I'm not interested in your cousin, so don't ask again!"

"By the way, how is he?" Ellone interjected.

Quistis looked crestfallen. "I...don't know."

Ellone blinked confusedly. "What do you mean?"

"Zell went missing two years ago." Selphie told her.

"The same as Squall?" Ellone looked at Quistis who nodded. "Why?"

"Hyne knows..." Quistis whispered.

"Quistis!" Called a soft voice.

Queen Raine walked in with another woman behind her, who had shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, carmine red lips, and she wore a scarlett dress that came to her shoulders.

Quistis bowed at the Queen. "Your Highness, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"No need to be so formal." Raine smiled as she hugged Quistis. "You're family, one way or another."

"Thank you." Quistis smiled as she looked at the Queen's friend who bowed.

"Oh, this is my most trusted friend, Julia Caraway." Raine said.

"A pleasure, Your Majesty." Julia had a sweet and delicate voice.

"Shall we go to the Banquet Room?" Raine smiled as Ellone led them to another small room with white brass chairs with intricate designs and a glass table. Each lady took her seat as Raine asked a maid to bring them all a cup of tea, when Selphie asked if she could have hot cocoa instead. This elicited small laughs as the tiny confidant preferred simple and homey things.

"I'm just not used to all the fancy things that royalty has." Selphie said matter-of-factly. "I like cozy, inexpensive things."

"You grew up in a cabin, right?" Julia smiled as Selphie nodded happily. "I did, too. In the Forest of Narshe."

"Really?" Selphie squeaked. "That's not far from Potos!"

"What region is Potos and Narshe in?" Ellone asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"It's in the Karisto Kingdom, in the North." Selphie said before taking a large gulp of cocoa.

"I still can't believe that Zell has gone missing." Ellone muttered.

Raine looked at her daughter with a confused look. "What's that?"

"Oh, my cousin Zell disappeared two years ago." Quistis said. "No one has since him since then."

"Same as Squall." Raine whispered.

"And Rinoa..." Julia said as her eyes swam with tears. "I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her tears away.

"Don't be Julia." Raine said gently. "I know how you feel."

"I just wish I knew why this happened." Quistis mused.

* * *

He had placed to large logs on the sides as he placed another one right in the middle. Zell scratched his head as he took Squall's sword from the rock it was leaning on. Squall's hawk was still eating it's squirrel with zest. Griever the horse was munching on some fresh grass and fallen leaves.

He swung it down and the log snapped in half. Zell smirked as he removed the two newly chopped pieces out of the way and into a stack nearby. He then took another log and readied himself for another one. He raised the sword high into the air and when he swung it down, someone held the blade.

"What the?" Zell turned to find a very irritated looking Squall. He had a freshly killed deer in his other hand and his crossbow on the forest ground. "Hey man..."

"This sword has been in my family for many generations." He said quietly as Zell let go of the thick blade. "It has never known defeat...until now."

Squall held out the blade so that the lion encrusted on the hilt was seen, and three small jewels glistened in the sunlight. "This jewel represents my family name." He pointed at the tear shaped sapphire.

"The Leonharts?" Zell raised an eyebrow. Squall ignored him.

"This one is with our alliance with the four Kingdoms of Centra." He pointed at the round ruby. "This one...was my father's, from the Sorceress Crusades." He pointed at a square shaped emerald.

"Your father faught in the Crusades?" Zell asked with wide eyes. "Not many men lived that! Did your father lived?"

"Yes, he's still alive and kicking." Squall chuckled slightly. He then looked at a hollow space right on the lion's chest. "And this one..."

"Whoa man, I didn't take it!" Zell spat before anything else. "I'm no thief y'know! Well there was that one time, but other than that-!"

"This is mine to fill." Squall hissed. Zell grinned sheepishly. Squall walked over to the rock and sat down as his hawk chirped in acknowledgement. "Each generation is called upon to fill his own quest."

Zell tilted his head to the side. "And what's your quest?"

"I must kill a man..." Squall hissed ominously.

Zell smiled with curiosity. "Tell me..does this walking corpse have a name? Or are you just pulling my chain?"

"Duke Seifer Almasy of the Western Kingdom."

Zell's face paled. "T-the Duke? I see..."

He looked at Squall who looked emotionless as he sat next to his hawk as she ate the squirrel's stomach.

"Well since you have a lot to do, and I don't wanna be an even bigger pain in the ass, I'll leave you." Zell muttered. "I hope that we'll see each other again someday." He began to walk away when he heard the hawk chirp irritably.

"I need you to guide me to the city." Squall said.

"Not for the life of my mother." Zell hissed. "I'm not going back to that place! I'm the fricking duke of the Eastern Kingdom! I'm not gonna get my hands dirty over that asswhole!"

"You're the only one who has escaped from there." Squall said as his hawk perched herself on his shoulder.

"It was chance!" Zell slapped his arms on his side. "Pure chance! I got lucky, it was a once in a life-time moment!"

Squall sighed. "I have waited two years for a sign from Hyne...So when I heard the bells of Aquila, I knew my moment of destiny had come." He looked pointedly at Zell. "You'll be like a guiding angel."

"Puh-lease! Blow it out your rear man!" Zell retorted. "Look, there's something wrong about you, like as if there was magic around you! And I don't want any part of this shit!"

Zell stomped off when Squall threw his sword like if it were a javelin and it landed right in the center of the tree next to Zell, barely cutting off a few of his hairs. Zell looked over at Squall who had a deadly glare and a heavy frown.

Zell gulped. "I'll go start a fire."

* * *

As the full moon set in the center of the night sky, a small brown rabbit ran around as his predator neared him. He small rabbit hid in a small bush as the delicate hands of a woman tried to reach him.

"Gotcha!" She smiled triumphantly as she held on to the fluffy tail and dragged her meal out of the bush.

"Miss?" Called a jovial voice. "Milady?"

The young raven haired beauty gasped and she involuntarily released her catch from her hands. "Wha...? Oh damn!" She looked over at the small hill infront of her and found the blonde guy from the other night. He was tied to a tree.

"Remember me?" Zell grinned.

"What are you doing up there?" She smiled as she stood up dusting herself off. She wore an loose white shirt and a pair of black tight pants.

"What am I doing? Good question." He smirked.

"Duke Almasy's guards, a shit load of them, came outta nowhere!" He muttered fast, trying to sound convincing.

"Why didn't they kill you?" The girl smiled playfully. She knew he was lying, but she went along with the game.

"When I asked them that, they said that they'd rather leave that honor to the duke." Zell said in a serious tone.

"Ohh..." The girl grinned rolling up her sleeves.

"They'll be back y'know." He told her while shaking his bundled fists. "Please, Milady? A giant owl gas checking me about a minute ago! Pleeeeease?"

The young woman chuckled as she walked over to Griever and pulled a small dagger from the saddle bag. She walked over to Zell and cut off the ropes.

"You're very kind." Zell smiled at her as he moved his wrists freely. From the distance they heard the howling of a wolf. The girl turned to the direction of the sound.

"Listen...do you hear that?" She turned back to face Zell, but to her surprise, he had already dashed off.

"Thanks very much!" Zell's voice echoed in the forest as she searched for him. "Tell Squall he ties one hell of a knot!"

The young woman leaned against the tree and scratched her head as the wolf continued to howl. "Squall's gonna kill me..."

* * *

**I put in a few references from three amazing games in there! Anyone catch them? XD**

**Anyways, sorry for the wait, a new chappie should be ready by Friday! Also expect one for WoT! **

**Read and review please!**


	5. Real Fairytales

**Thanks for waiting! Hope you guys like!**

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. Do you have to rub it in?**

* * *

**Real Fairytales**

The sun rose over the high mountains as the call of a brown feathered hawk echoed in the skies. The bird descended from the heavens to a man mounting a dark horse and perched herself on his forearm.

"Good morning." Said the rider. "Let's go find Zell."

He rode out to a steep moutain path with a fierce determination to find the escapee.

* * *

Zell looked over a small mountain that looked down into a plateau, there was smoke coming from there. He crawled on the ground as low as he could and saw a tent with the Royal crest of the Western Kingdom. He moved back slightly when he felt a pair of sturdy legs behind him. He grabbed on to the leg and when he looked up, he saw a soldier with a heavy frown. The soldier took Zell by the crook of his neck, pinching him as they walked sown the mountain slope and to the campsite.

"Well, well...you're far from the sewers, little mouse." Said Wedge as he came out of the tent. He immidiately took Zell by the front if his shirt. "Where is the Prince?"

Zell blinked. "Prince? What prince?"

"Don't play dumb with me, now." Wedge chuckled. "Your partner in crime."

"Squall?" Zell scoffed. "I don't know what you're on, Squall isn't a prince!"

"Riiiiiight." Wdege hissed. "Where is he?"

"....He was going south to Aquila." Zell muttered.

"We should ride north, then." Said a nearby soldier.

"Y'know, it's kinda messed up to assume that someone is a liar, when you just them." Zell told them.

"Yet, you knew we would." Wedge smiled. "We'll ride back to Aquila."

"Wait a sec! I'm telling you the truth!" Zell protested as the soldier holding him tied Zell's hands behind his back and gagged him as well. The soldier forced to get up on a horse as he mounted the same one himself. Zell rolled his eyes trying to wiggle his hands free when he heard the calling of a hawk above them. Zell looked up and recognized the bird instantly; it was Squall's bird.

He noticed that some of the guards looked at each other and nodded. Some began to move to different areas; they were planning a surprise attack for the unsuspected rider. Zell had to do something, he needed to let Squall know.

As Squall drew nearer to their location, one soldier drew out his sword, two others pulled out their crossbows. Zell managed to bring his amrs to the front to try to remove the cloth in his mouth, but the soldier in front of him tried to stop him. The two men struggled enough to make noise as Squall began to look around, knowing he wasn't alone on the road.

Finally the soldier tossed Zell off his horse, as two of the soldiers with their crossbows rode out to shoot Squall. One missed and hit his saddle bag instead, the other missed by a mile to the left. Squall pulled out his loaded crossbow and shot at one of the soldiers, he aimed right at the heart. The other fumbled to reload his crossbow, but by the time he was ready, Squall had shot him.

Another rider wielding a sword came galloping towards Squall. He swung his sword down barely missing Squall by a few hairs, but Squall used his crossbow to shatter the man's face. Squall pulled on Griever's reins as he directed the horse to another two guards. One had his crossbow ready, but Zell picked up a rock and hit the guard's head with it. "BOOYA!!"

At the impact, the guard fired his arrow, but the arrow shot upwards, to the sky as Squall's hawk flew right past by...

Squall looked up at the heavens to see his hawk squawking in pain with an arrow in her chest, slowly descending to the gorund. At that moment, the other soldier fired at him and struck Squall's shoulder. But Squall didn't care for his wound, he looked over to find that his hawk laying on the ground, dead or alive he didn't know. "Please don't be..." He quietly prayed.

Zell ran towards the wounded bird throwing the ropes of his wrists. Squall glared murderously at the soldier in front of him as the man foolishly charged at the incognito Prince. Squall pulled the arrow out of his shoulder and as the man neared, Squall drove the arrow right into the man's chest. Squall looked over to find Zell being chased by a riding swordsman. Griever galloped right over to Zell's location as Squall drew out his Lionheart sword from the side. The other rider panicked at the sight of Squall as his own horse knocked him off and ran away. Zell cracked his knuckles as the man struggled to get up, when Zell kicked him in the face and then punched him so hard, the soldier passed out. Wedge noticed that Squall was glaring right at him and pulled on his horse's reins and galloped away.

Squall then rode out to find his hawk, Zell running right behind him. Squall mounted of his horse and struck his sword on the ground. He found his beloved bird chirping at the sight of him. "Easy..." He whispered as neared the bird. He saw that the arrow had penetrated deeper into the animal's chest. "Oh no."

He turned around to find Zell right by Griever. "Get me peace of cloth from my saddle bag!" Squall yelled.

When Zell returned with blue rag, Squall carefully picked up the hawk of the ground. Each movement ha made the hawk chirped louder and more aggressively. Squall turned to face Zell.

"Take her, go and find help." He said in a low voice.

"M-me!?" Zell looked incredulously at Squall.

"You're the only I can count on." Squall told him.

"Dude, that bird is done for!" Squall took Zell by the hem of his shirt.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Squall spat furiously. Squall pushed Zell against Griever and looked at his right side. He knew where they were, and help wasn't too far. "Take her, follow that until you find a ruined castle. There's an old priest there named Cid Kramer."

"I don't think you're getting the point, I'm not-!"

"Get on my horse." Squall said in a authoritative voice.

"What!? You're the only one he likes!" Zell protested lamely.

"Get on my horse, NOW!!"

Zell obliged nervously, the man was truly scary if pissed. When Zell mounted the large animal, Squall handed him the wounded bird. "Know this: If you fail, I will follow you 'til the end of my day. And I will kill you."

Zell gulped and nodded.

"GO!" Squall motioned his horse onward as Zell rode off with the chirping hawk in his arms. Squall stood there praying to the heavens above, hoping for a miracle.

* * *

Zell rode on for coutless hours, following the path that Squall had told him. He rode over hills and a small forest, until at last he came to a small ruined castle sitting on top of a moutain. He looked over at the horizon and realized that it was almost sunset. He moved involuntarily as the hawk chirped angrily in his arms.

"Look, it's right over there!" Zell hissed at the bird. He tried petting the animal but the bird bit him. "Well, screw you! I hope this Cid guy plucks your feathers out and eats you! Ungrateful bird!"

He rode closer to the castle, to the wooden doors. "Hey!! HEY!!! FOR HYNE'S SAKE OPEN UP!!!!"

"Hello to you, too!" Called a deep voice from the over look. Cid Kramer was a short, slightly overweight man in his early fifties, with brown, slightly graying hair, grey eyes, and large glasses. He wore an old monk's robes that Zell could tell had once been a red color; now it was faded almost white. "What do want!?"

"I was told to bring you this bird!" Zell pointed at the hawk. "It's been wounded!"

"Oh good shot!" Cid eyes livened as he motioned Zell forward. "Bring it in! We'll dine together!"

"We can't eat this bird!" Zell frowned.

"Then why did you- Oh Hyne, is it Lent again already?" Cid shook his head irritably.

_Are you fucking kidding me? This guy's a priest?_

"This ain't any ordinary bird, man!" Zell yelled. "This hawk belongs to a man named Squall Leonhart!"

Cid's expression changed immediately. "Holy Father Hyne...!" He whispered as he turned on a wooden wheel to release the doors. "Bring it in, quickly! Bring it in!"

Zell mounted of the horse. "Stay, Griever...I'll be back." The horse snorted in agreement.

Zell ran up a flight of stone steps until he came across a wide open court yard. He spotted Cid near the the castle entry. "Up here, boy!" The old man called.

When the young man stood in front of him, he saw the gravity of the situation. "Oh Hyne...Follow me, boy." Cid walked up few more steps and they came across a shaky wooden bridge. "Careful, now. Walk on the left side only."

Zell raised an eyebrow at the man, but did as he was told anyway. He followed the older man into a small but cozy room where several candles were merrily lit, a wooden table with a bowl, a bottle of wine, some bread and a few utensils laid around. In the far end of the room were several fluffy blankets stacked amongst each other giving the appearance of a mattress.

"There." Cid pointed to the 'mattress'. "Set her there gently." Zell placed the bird down as gently as he could, and then looked at Cid. "Now, leave."

"Can I help?" Zell looked at the hawk feeling guilt, it was his fault that the bird was shot after all.

"Sorry m'boy, there is nothing you can do." Cid smiled apologetically. "Please wait outside."

"Okay..." Zell ran out of the room, leaving Cid to tend the wounded bird.

Cid looked down at the chirping animal and then at a nearby window with moth-eaten drapes. "We must wait a bit, dear." He smiled at the bird. "The Prince was right; I know what to do." He walked towards the door, but not before picking up a big, rusty lock and locked the door on the outside. Making sure he took the key with him, Cid walked away muttering incoherently about some herbs, as the moon began to shine over the mountains. From the distance the loud howls of a wolf could be heard echoing eerily in the dark heavens.

Zell grinned as he climbed down a ladder that lead to the smallest tower. He looked at the lock which was incredibly old, enough that his fists could easily shatter it; and so he did. Highly pleased with himself, the seventeen year old entered the room, determined to help out the hawk. He walked over to the farthest end of the room and his eyes widened. The bird was gone; instead the beautiful raven-haired woman lay in the place of the bird. She had a blanket over her slender body, but Zell could still tell that she wore nothing underneath. In her left breast was the arrow that the hawk had been impaled with earlier.

The young woman realized that she wasn't alone in the room and raised her head. She found Zell staring in awe at her, but didn't care. He realized himself, that he was supposed to be an gentleman, and staring at a nearly naked woman wasn't anything gentleman-like. He began to walk away when he heard her stir.

"Squall, is he...?" Her voice was soft, clear, like the voice of an angel. Zell froze in his place as his hands had barely reached the door, but his eyes looked directly at her.

"He's fine." Zell heard the woman sigh in relief. "He's fine, Milady. There was a terrible battle, Squall fought like a lion."

He dared himself to face her, slowly inching towards her. "The hawk..." He said slowly. "The hawk was struck. You know that, don't you?"

The young lady touched the arrow in her chest. "Yes, I know." She whispered.

Zell took a few more steps closer ot her. "Are you real? Or are you a spirit?" He knew he probably sounded incredibly stupid, but his mind wasn't functioning at it's best right now.

"I am sorrow..." She said softly. Zell began to walk back to the door backwards, when Cid entered the room, the shattered lock in his hand.

"How did you-?" Cid noticed the baffled look on the blonde's face and he turned around. He saw that the hawk was gone; a raven haired beauty was in it's place instead. Cid walked forward and smiled fondly at the yound woman. He heard Zell shuffling behind him and turned to face the young man. "Get out." Cid ordered, ushering him out of the room. "This time, stay out." Cid slammed the door shut behind him as Zell let out a heavy sigh.

As the minutes crept on by, Zell sat against the outside wall of the room that Cid and the lady were in. He heard the howls of a wolf a little bit nearer than a few hours ago.

_It's him...I just know that it's Squall. He's crying for her. What did I get myself into? That girl...who is she? Why is she with Squall in the first place? _He got up and dusted his rear off. As he looked at the door, Zell heard the young woman scream loudly, as the wolf howled the loudest of the night. He figured that Cid had removed the arrow as he heard the old priest mutter something about her being okay...

* * *

Moments later Cid walked out and told him not to bother the sleeping beauty, and told Zell to follow him. They walked into a larger room of the ruined castle, this one had a large pit where Cid began a fire as Zell helped himself to some food. When he was filling up two cups with wine, Zell turned and sat down next to Cid, handing the old man a cup. Zell took a slight sip as the wolf howled again.

"It's him, isn't?" Zell looked at Cid. "Some how, the wolf is him."

"Drink and forget." Cid told him, taking a large gulp of wine. "I drink and I forget."

Zell frowned. "A few hours ago, you remebered and you were drunk off your ass."

"What's your name, m'boy?" Cid asked innocently.

"....Zell Dincht."

"Dincht? As in Duke Dincht of the Drake Kingdom of the East?" Cid's eyebrows rose to his hairline.

Zell nodded. "Yup, that'll be me."

"What are you doing so far away from home?" Cid asked as he took another gulp of wine.

"Tell me what's going on and I'll fill you in on my life." Zell grinned. He had Cid cornered, and Cid knew it.

"Her name is Rinoa Mirielle Caraway Heartilly." Cid said wistfully. "Her father is the General of the Royal Guard of the Western Kingdom, or the Pandora Kingdom. An imtemperate fellow, that man was. He fought bravely in the Sorceress Crusades alongside King Laguna Loire. She was born in Pandora and raised there until she was ten, her mother had taken her to visit her maternal grandparents in the Village of Narshe."

He took another gulp before continuing. "I shall never forget the first time I saw her when she and her mother returned after the Crusades. She wasn't a child any more, she was a woman of tewnty years. Looking at Rinoa was like looking at-"

"The face of love..." Zell finished for him.

"Ahh, you too?" Cid chuckled. "Well, I suppose we all loved her in different ways, I saw her as the daughter I could never have..." His face darkened slightly. "Even his Highness, Duke Almasy could do nothing but think of her."

"Wait...Seifer loved her?" Zell found it hard to believe that that asswhole could love anyone but himself.

"As near as that evil man could come to it." Cid tossed a small log into the diminishing fire. "His passion was a sort of madness, he was a man possessed! Although they had grown up together, Rinoa could sense that he was not the same Seifer she knew from her childhood, so she slowly distanced herself from him. She never read any of his love letters, never read any of his poems...Her heart was already lost, you see. To the heir of the Royal throne."

He took another gulp. Zell remembered something that Wedge had said earlier. "Squall is the Prince...His real name is Squall Loire." He mumbled loud enough for Cid to hear.

"The Duke knew nothing of their love." Cid continued. "Squall was engaged to your cousin, Princess Quistis. Rinoa's father arranged a marriage between her and Almasy. But every day that passed, Squall and Rinoa's love grew deeper, stronger and richer. They had planned to leave it all behind, they would start a new life together, until..." Cid looked down at his cup and found it empty. Zell dashed off for the bottle of wine and refilled Cid's cup.

"Until...?" Zell asked him, leaving the wine nearby.

"...They were betrayed. They shared the same confessor, a weak and foolish priest. One day in a drunken confession to the Bishop Odine, the young Duke over heard the lover's secret vows. The old fool hadn't realized what he'd done at first, or the terrible revenge that the Duke would take. His Highness seemed to go mad, he lost both sanity and his reason. He swore that if he could not have her, no man would!"

Cid took another gulp. "So the night that King Laguna and Queen Raine held a banquet in honor of the Prince's 21st birthday, he and Rinoa fled from Aquila. But the Duke followed them...no more than an hour behind and more persistent than a hound!" Cid threw another log into the fire. "He was now a truly evil man. The two people who had raised him since his parent's death, they were so ashamed! Especially the woman...she, was a sorceress and she had taught him magic when he was a boy. He used it only to amuse Rinoa, but this time..."

Zell's eyes darkened slightly as Cid cleared his throat before continuing. "He called upon the powers of Darkness, for the means to damn the lovers. In his fury and frustration, he struck a dreadful bargain...with the evil one." At that moment, the sound of a howling wolf wasn't too far from their location. "The dark powers of Hell spat up a terrible curse, and you've seen it working. By day, Rinoa is the beautiful bird you brought to me. And by night, as you have already guessed, the voice of the wolf that we hear is the cry of the Prince..."

He took another gulp. "Poor dumb creatures with no memory of their half-life as humans. Never touching in the flesh, only the angiush and pain of every sunset and sunrise; where they can almost touch...but never can." Cid looked down at the gound.

"Always together, eternally apart..." Zell said quietly.

"As long as the sun sets and rises, as long as there is day and night, for as long as they both shall live...You have stumbled onto a tragic story, Zell. And now whether you like it or not, you are lost in it with the rest of us."

Cid got up and tossed another log into the fire. Zell stared at his cup which was only half empty. "Sounds like a fairytale..."

Cid chuckled. "Well, unlike the other fairytales, this one is quite real." The wolf continued to howl outside. "So, now tell me...why are you here, your Majesty?"

"Because I saw it." Zell whispered.

"Say what, m'boy?" Cid put his cup away and corked the bottle of wine.

"I saw when Seifer used magic." Zell said louder. "I was sent by Quisty to deliver a message to the Loire family and that's when I saw it. He used it on some woman that accidentally spilled a bucket of water on him. He turned her into a mouse, and then he stepped on her. He caught me looking and sentenced me to lifetime in jail without a proper trial. He just locked me up."

Cid said nothing as he looked away to the nearest window. Zell looked at him and realized something. "You...raised him, didn't you? You and Mrs. Kramer, or Matron as she likes to be called."

"I...Edea and I brought up Seifer and loved him like the son we could never have." Cid's voice quivered. "Let's rest for tonight...it's been a long day."

* * *

**If you've actually seen LadyHawke, then you should know what role Cid has. ;D**

**Anyways, leave me a review and see ya next update!**


	6. Memories

**Thanks for waiting! Hope you guys like this chappie, most of it is made up. **

**I don't own FF8 or LadyHawke. Yay for me. *cries***

**

* * *

**

**Memories**

Seifer scanned the wolf fur in front of him disdainfully. He growled as he shoved the last one out of the way with his blade. "Useless, all of them." Seifer glared at the hunter as he walked away. In the deepest part of the dungeons they were in a room that dimly lit by a few torches as Seifer moved throughout the room, disappointed. In front of him, was a table with various wolf skins but much to Seifer's displeasure, none of them was the one he wanted.

"My traps are full." The Hunter croaked. He was somewhat tall, but his clothes were absolutely filthy and his face was covered in dry mud. His hair was completely disheveled and his voice was raspy. "I can't kill every wolf that lives." He picked up a large fur coat and put in on like a coat.

Seifer glared at him as he walked up a sat of stairs. "Humph."

"There's been a large number of wolves in just this last month." The hunter said. "They've been reproducing at an alarming rate. Since the Crusades there have been more wolves than men."

"There is a woman..." Seifer muttered.

"Sir?" The hunter looked at him with an odd expression.

"A beautiful woman..." Seifer said in a trance-like state. "With porcelain skin, chocolate brown eyes..." He paused for a second as he looked at the ground. "She travels by night, only by night."

The hunter had no idea were this was going, but he listened anyway. "Her sun is the moon, and her name is..." Seifer faced the hunter. "Rinoa."

The hunter raised an eyebrow. "What about this, Rinoa?"

"Find her and you'll find a wolf. The wolf I want." Seifer hissed. "The wolf who...loves her. A black wolf." Seifer walked out of the room with the hunter looking absolutely baffled.

* * *

He couldn't help but find himself staring at her in awe. She was truly a breath taking sight, even more so in her sleep. She had a large sheet draped over her as if it were a dress. Zell shifted on the large fluff blanket as he watched the raven haired beauty sigh in her dreams. Rinoa, was her name. Rinoa Mirielle Caraway Heartilly. Zell wondered how Rinoa and Squall could live through this last two years with this curse.

She mumbled something in her sleep and turned to her side, facing Zell. He gulped as her features registered in the dim candle fire. She open her gorgeous brown orbs and smiled softly at Zell when she spotted him. Zell smiled back, and she tried to get up slowly but Zell stopped her.

"Don't, you might start bleeding again." He said quietly. She stopped and she laid back down immediately and sighed.

"What's your name?" She whispered.

"Zell Dincht." He replied. Rinoa's eyes widened slightly. "I'm the Duke of the Eastern Kingdom, The Drake Kingdom."

"I thought so." She looked at him curiously. "So that means that you're Princess Quistis cousin, right?"

Zell gave a crooked smile. "Yeah..."

Rinoa said nothing as she looked up at the ceiling. "You're traveling with him, aren't you?"

"Squall?" Rinoa nodded. "Yeah, been traveling with him for a while." Rinoa smiled as she turned to look at the room around her.

_Shit, she looks so sad...What should I say?_

He thought of how Squall had been so panicked when the hawk had been struck the previous day. And now Zell knew why. It wasn't because his bird was hurt, it was because the love of his life was in danger. He looked at Rinoa. He figured that she and Squall haven't spoken in years...

"'Y-you must save this hawk,' he said." Zell said quietly. "'For she is my life, my last reason for living'." _It doesn't matter that I'm lying, I'll just say what she needs to hear the most. I'm sure that Squall would say these things to her anyway..._

Rinoa didn't turn to face him, but he knew that she was paying every bit of attention. "And then he said, 'One day we'll know such happiness, as two people dream of, but never live.'"

_Man, that sounded cheesy!_ He frowned. _She's not gonna buy that shit. _

However, Rinoa turned to face him with sparkling eyes. "He said that?"

_Oh Hyne...C'mon, Zell! Think!_

"I swear it on my life." He mentally slapped himslef at his own corniness. Rinoa didn't seem to mind, she smiled radiantly at him. Zell grinned back at her as she turned her whole body to face him. Zell hadn't meant to look at her body, but he noticed that she was **cold**. He got up and grabbed another blanket from a nearby chair and draped it graciously around her feminine figure. She smiled softly at him.

"Thanks." She said. She brought out one of her hands and Zell took it.

"Can I ask you somethin'?" He said hesitantly. Rinoa nodded. "How-how did this happen to you? I mean, Cid told me a bit, but...How did you two ever meet...? I mean, it's okay to..."

"You want to know more." She said knowingly. "It's okay, I'll tell you. I've known Squall my whole life. Ever since I can remember, I always spent time with him and his sister, Ellone."

"Ooh..." Zell looked at her. "Did you ever meet my cousin?"

"I met Quisty a long time ago."

* * *

_18 years ago_

"Fury!" Called a sweet voice. The woman had shoulder length dark brown hair, hazel eyes, carmine red lips, and she wore a scarlett dress that came to her shoulders. She was holding hands with a tiny little girl with big luminous brown eyes, a powder blue dress with white sleeves, and a large blue ribbon in her silky raven locks.

"Yes, my dear?" Said a gruff looking man with a heavy jaw, a General's uniform and a stern gaze. However that gaze fell as his daughter ran to his arms and giggled happily as he picked her up.

"Are you about ready? The King and Queen are expecting us." His wife smiled as she took a large floral box from the dresser near her.

"More than ready, Julia dearest." Caraway smiled. He looked at his child and she put a finger by her lower lip. "Are you ready to go, princess?"

"Yup!" Said the girl.

The family left their home and entered the large castle as many people had gathered to celebrate Princess Ellone's 8th birthday. The Banquet Hall was filled up with Lords and Ladies of every extent of Centra, even the Queen of the Drake Kingdom and her daughter were present. Caraway put down his daughter as he and his wife made their way to the thrones were the jovial King Laguna and his gentle wife, queen Raine.

"Welcome Caraway!" Laguna boomed as he eagerly shook hands with the General. "How are you, my good man?"

"Very well, Your Excellency." Caraway replied. He bowed at the queen and smiled as the king greeted Julia. "Your Majesty, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, General." Raine smiled. She looked down at the little girl holding hands with her parents. "Hello, Rinoa!"

Rinoa blushed as she curtsied. "Hello, Yoor Majesty." Rinoa said politely.

"Rinny!" Laguna grinned broadly. "How are ya?" Rinoa giggled at Laguna's eagerness.

"Oh Hyne." Raine mumbled. "Honestly Laguna, sometimes I think I have three children instead of two!"

Laguna pouted as the Caraways laughed. Rinoa looked around and spotted a girl with short bown hair wearing a mint green dress surrounded by a flock of kids. Rinoa decided to leave the grown ups alone and walked over to the small mob of kids.

"Princess Ellone!" Rinoa called as she neared.

Ellone turned around and her eyes widened happily at the sight of Rinoa. "Rin!" Ellone gave Rinoa an immense hug and sighed happily. "You're here!"

"Of course!" Rinoa smiled back. "Oh, my mommy has yoor gift."

"What did you get me?" Ellone said slyly.

Rinoa raised her eyebrows. "I'm not telling yoo! It's a surprise!"

"You could still tell and I'll pretend to be surprised!" Ellone said brightly. Rinoa shook her head and Ellone pouted. "Boo, you're no fun."

"She never is." Grumbled a boy behind him. Rinoa narrowed her eyes as she looked over and saw a boy with cobalt blue eyes and a mop of chestnut brown hair that fell over his eyes slightly. He was dressed in a small navy blue royal suit and wore a bored look.

"Be nice, Squally." Ellone said. His cheeks inflammed slightly as the other kids around him laughed. "Why do you always pick on Rinny?"

"Cuz she's always here." He said simply.

"Don't listen to him, Rinoa." Said the boy next to Squall. He was a little taller than Squall, he has blonde hair that was neatly combed with emerald green eyes. He wore a suit similar to Squall's, but this one was grey. "He's just being a loser."

"A loser!?" Squall hissed. "I just beat yoo three times in a row at Hide n' Seek!"

"So?" The blonde hissed back. "I let yoo win."

"No, I won fair and square!" Squall snapped. "You're just acting different cuz Rinoa's here, Seifer!"

"What's yoor point?" Seifer snapped back. "I am behaving like I should; a gentleman. Some prince yoo are, can't even say nice things to a lady!"

"Rinoa's not a lady!" Squall scoffed. "She's just a girl!"

"Hey!" Rinoa snapped. "And yoo're a big meanie head!"

Squall stared at her in confusion. "That doesn't even make sense!"

"Yes it does!" She countered. "Yoo're a meanie head!"

"Yoo're so stupid!" Squall spat.

"I know yoo are, but what am I?" Rinoa said in a sing song voice.

"I just told yoo!" Squall said incredulously.

"Nuh-uh!" She said.

"Yeah-huh!" He said.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

The two kept going at it as some of the other kids rolled their eyes and Ellone shook her head at them. "You know..." She said mischievously. "If you two keep fighting like that, it means that you like each other."

Squall and Rinoa stopped bickering and turned to glare furiously at Ellone who shrunk back.

"No way! Gross!" Rinoa said loudly.

"I'd rather eat a snail!" Squall snapped.

"Excuse me." Said a soft, elegant voice.

The others turned to see a small girl with blonde silky blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes smiling nervously at them. "Are you Princess Ellone?"

Ellone smiled at the girl's formality. "Yes, I am."

The girl curtsied as she picked the sides of her frilly pink dress. "I am Princess Quistis. I come to wish you a happy day."

Even Squall, Seifer and Rinoa raised their eyebrows at Quistis manners.

"O-oh! Why thank you, Princess." Ellone curtsied. "Um, would you like to play with us?"

"It'd be my honor, Your Majesty." Quistis curtsied again.

"Please, just call me Ellone." Smiled the older girl. Quistis looked a bit surprised, but nodded anyway. "How old are you Quistis?"

"I am five and a half years." Quistis replied.

"Oh really? That's the same as my baby brother!" Ellone pointed to Squall. "That's him, Squall."

Quistis eyes softened at the sight of him and she curtsied at him. Squall frowned but bowed anyways. Seifer followed and Rinoa curtsied.

"That boy next to him is Seifer," Ellone said as she pointed at him. "And on the other side is Rinoa."

Rinoa smiled brightly at Quistis, who smiled back. Rinoa took Quistis by the hands and walked part the two boys. "Where are yoo from, Quisty?"

Quistis giggled at her new nickname. "The Drake Kingdom. And you?"

"From this one!" Rinoa pointed at the ground. " I forget what it's called. Pandarora, or Peter Pan, or Panflora..."

"Pandora?" Quistis smiled.

"Yeah, that!" Rinoa giggled.

"I told yoo that yoo're stupid." Squall said from behind her. Rinoa turned to face him with narrowed eyes.

"Shut up, MEANIE HEAD." She hissed.

"Leave her alone already!" Seifer said. "Or else!"

"Or else what?" Squall hissed. He walked to Seifer so that the two of them were face to face.

"Yoo'll see..." Seifer hissed back.

* * *

"That's how I met Quistis." Rinoa said. "When Ellone turned 8."

"Wow, you and Squall sure didn't get along very well!" Zell grinned as he leaned against the wall. "You guys were real cute."

Rinoa smiled. "I've always liked him, since we were kids...I would do almost anything to be around him, get into trouble even."

"Even that asswhole acted differently around you." Zell muttered. "He was obsessed with you back then, too."

"I think that Seifer was in love with me at some point." Rinoa said quietly. "But after I came back to Pandora after the Sorceress Crusades, he was different. Technically, we all were."

"How old were you when you left?" Zell asked as Rinoa leaned in closer and placed her head on his lap.

"I was 10 when my mother and I left to the Narshe Woods." She replied. "I came back ten years later, when the Crusades were over."

"Is that when everything started going down the crapper?" He looked down at her.

"Yes..." She wrapped the thick blanket around her tightly as Zell shifted in his place. Outside, the distant howl of a wolf was heard and the two of them turned to face the window and looked to the dark night sky.

"When I came back, Squall and Seifer's rivalry was worse than before. They had always competed in everything, sparring, horseback riding, Hyne, they even competed in ballroom dancing. They weren't the best of friends when we were kids, but they were friends nonetheless. They competed for my attention at times, too. Seifer would use magic to amuse me...he'd conjure flowers, make birds appear in his hand, things like that. And Squall, he'd get my attention by ignoring me! I wasn't used to him ignoring me, he'd always tease me before, but I found myself being drawn to him by his aloof and stoic attitude."

She sighed as memories began to plage her mind.

* * *

_2 Years Ago_

The sounds of galloping hooves thundered across the dry leaves scattered around the forest as the two men riding their steeds egged on their horses further. The large black one had a slight advantage over the cinnamon steed. The larger animal's rider had a fierce look in his cobalt blue eyes. While the cinnamon's rider had an angry and frustrated look in his emerald green orbs. The tall blond man kicked his steed's side and the animal responded by surpassing the chestnut haired young man.

"Eat my dust, Puberty Boy!" The blond man laughed as he sped off.

A third rider came up behind the angry brunette and sighed. "Any idea of where we are?" Rinoa asked Squall from her white horse. Squall let out a slight growl as he looked at his surroundings. Rinoa sighed as she pulled on her horse's reins and the two of them moved forward. "I wonder if Seifer knows where we are."

Squall scoffed. "Seifer has been living in my castle his entire life and he still gets lost there."

Rinoa looked at him. "What is with you two? What are you trying to prove? Your machismo?"

Squall said nothing as she followed him. They kept on in silence, with Squall stealing a few glances at Rinoa when she wasn't looking. Little did he know, Rinoa was doing the same thing. She glanced at his chiseled profile, how loose strands of hair fell in front of his eyes. Rinoa noticed that his eyes kept trying to glance at her direction and she grinned.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked.

"Oh nothing." She said. "Just admiring the scenery."

She winked at him. That set his cheeks aflame as he looked forward and Rinoa giggled. "Oh come on, I'm sure you get compliments from girls all the time."

Squall's cheeks went brighter. She clickled her tonge at her horse so that she and Squall were side-by-side. She smiled brightly at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek before riding off, leaving a confused Squall. He rubbed the spot where she had kissed him and found his lip curling into a smile.

By the time that they had reached the castle stables (without Seifer) Squall dismounted his horse as he then helped Rinoa down. It was in that moment that in his arms, directly looking into the deep pools of is eyes, Rinoa realized that she wanted more than friendship with the Prince. When her feet touched the ground, she found herself unwilling to let go of his sleeves. Feeling his strong muscular arms around her slim waist, her chest against his, his face looming in front of her...Rinoa couldn't resist wanting to kiss him. But she had never kissed any one before. What if she was no good? What if he pulled away from her for slobbering too much on him? Rinoa looked down in embarrassment and Squall cupped her chin, making her look back at him.

He leaned in closer and Rinoa could feel his breath on her face. She closed her eyes as her lips neared his-

"Duke Almasy! How was your ride, sir?" A soldier greeted.

Squall and Rinoa pulled apart before Seifer entered the stables. Squall eye's refused to meet hers as he entered the castle through a nearby door. Rinoa stared at the door as she felt a wave of disappointment. When Seifer dismounted of his horse, he grinned brightly at her as she smiled weakly at him.

"Are you okay?" He asked concernedly. Rinoa smiled and nodded.

"I'm just tired, but I'm okay."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

She couldn't sleep, no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't sleep. The image of the scene at the stables kept flashing in her mind. Rinoa took her pillow and punched it to a more comfortable shape. She had known him for many years, since they were kids! But he wasn't a kid anymore, and neither was she. She got out of her bed and looked at the large mirror by her bed and looked at her reflection. She truly was a woman, her body didn't lie. As she continued to look at her reflection, she noticed something odd in her the reflection of the balcony behind her. She turned and noticed that the curtains were flowing freely in the night time wind. Rinoa walked pat the curtains and looked at the beautiful hills and valley infront of her. She saw the vines that were growing on the side of her balcony, it's pretty white flowers shining in the moonlight. She wrapped her arms around herself as she looked up at the stars above.

She watched a star cross the sky and sighed happily, thinking and wishing that her Prince were by her side. "Squall..." She whispered dreamily.

"What?"

Rinoa jerked her head back and looked for the direction of his voice. And then she saw him; he was climbing up the vine growing on the side of her balcony. He was wearing a white ruffled-sleeve shirt, dark pants, and a cloak lined with fur at the hood. He grabbed onto the balcony's ledge and pulled himself up. When he stood directly in front of her, Rinoa swore she was dreaming. And then she realized that she was still in her night gown; her bodice was hugging her body tightly and her skirt split in the middle, bearing her long legs. Her chest was rising with her breathing and she attempted to cover herself in any way she could.

"W-what are you doing here?" She gasped.

"I think it's obvious." He replied. He placed his arms around hers and pulled her against him. "I came to see you." He whispered in her ear.

Rinoa shuddered slightly as she looked into his eyes. "Why?"

"I owe you something." He said as he cupped her face and flickered a few strands of her with his thumb. Rinoa blinked in confusion at his response.

"You do?" She whispered as he slowly brought his face closer to hers. The earlier moment in the stables came into her mind all over again.

But this time, there were no interruptions, this time her lips met his. And she savored the sweet taste of his lips on hers, she felt his silky locks on her fingers, her tongue brushed against his. She had no idea if she was kissing him properly, but she sure as hell was enjoying it. She could feel his hands lowering down to her waist as she moved her body closer to his. They broke apart briefly and smiled crookedly at each other, before their lips met again and this kiss held more passion and fire than the first they shared.

* * *

Rinoa looked at Zell and smiled gently at him before she moved to the side and closed her eyes. Zell watched her fall asleep before he got up, grabbed a blanket, wrapped it around himslef and walked out of the room. He stepped outside into the chilly air, he looked at the horizon and saw that dawn was approaching slowly, time had passed by while he was listening to Rinoa. Zell looked down at the stone steps and saw Cid sitting there, holding a cup of wine in his hand.

"Does she know?" Zell asked Cid as he pointed to the room where Rinoa slept with his thumb.

"Know what?" Cid asked as he took a hearty gulp of wine.

"That you're the priest that betrayed them." Zell said.

"Hyne has declared a way to end it. He has given me the knowledge to undo what I've done." Cid said as he got up and walked to Zell. "After two years, the holy father has brought us together once again."

Zell frowned at him. "Could you say that again with half the syllables? 'Cause I have no fucking clue as to what you just said."

"I have found a way to break the curse." Cid said simply. "And the time has come for Squall to face Seifer, and for him to live his life with Rinoa."

"Y'know he inteds to kill Seifer with his ancestor's sword." Zell told him.

Cid looked terrified. "No, he mustn't do that! If Squall kills Seifer the curse will never be broken!"

Zell opened his mouth to say something when he heard Griever neigh at the castle ruins entry. Zell looked at Cid as the two of them heard galloping hooves and the distant echoes of male voices. Cid looked at Zell. "Go, look after Rinoa, I'll hold them off."

"But-" Zell protested.

"Go!" Cid urged him. He walked down to the entry as Zell ran up to Rinoa's room. Cid looked down at the three armored riders as they stood in front of the gates.

"Open up in the name of Duke Almasy! We're looking for a woman!" Yelled one of the soldiers.

"Be of with you, this is the house of Father Hyne, not a brothel!" Cid hissed.

"I said to open up in the name of the Duke Almasy!" Repeated the soldier.

"I've met the Duke, you blasphemous lot!" Cid barked. "And you look nothing like him!"

The soldier growled and he turned to his soldiers. "Break it down!"

"Yes, sir!" The others dismounted their steeds and began to push against the wooden gate. One frowned and picked up a large rock and began hitting the gate instead. The wood didn't last very long and came crashing down. The three men entered the ruins and ran up the stone steps when they met Cid, a small wooden bridge was the only thing in their way. He was grinning the three men from ear to ear.

Meanwhile Zell entered the room to watch the slender wisp of a girl cruled up on her side. Zell knelt down next to Rinoa and gently tapped her shoulder. "Milady, wake up." Zell whispered. "Milady!"

Rinoa's eyes fluttered open as she looked at him confusedly. "What is it?"

"Don't ask, just come with me." Zell whispered urgently as he helped her up.

Outside, the three soldiers were walking across the bridge when Cid pulled a cord and the bridge went crashing down. "Sorry, I am a priest, not an architect!" He smiled at the soldiers who were struggling to get up. Cid then quickly walked away to the other larger wooden bridge and waited for the soldiers to catch up.

Cid looked behind him and he saw Zell and Rinoa run quickly to one of the other towers. Cid smiled as he turned back and saw a soldier approach him. "This way, my good chum. Straight through the main doors." Cid pointed at the room where Rinoa had slept in. The soldier raised an eyebrow but walked in the direction anyway. "And remember, walk on the left side-"

He didn't finish his sentence as the soldier fell through the weak planks and fell into the moat underneath. Cid grinned as he watched the soldier sputter out water. When Cid strainghtned up, another soldier came up shoved Cid out of the way as he proceeded to the ruined castle. The soldier ran to the castle side, were several towers intertwined. The soldier looked up right as Zell and Rinoa ran out of one of the towers. Zell realized who the soldier was as they back inside the tower they came out of.

"Who is he?" Rinoa gasped as she held on to her injured arm.

"His name is Wedge." Zell told her. "He's one of Seifer's lackeys."

Rinoa made an 'O' with her mouth as Zell took her right uninjured hand and they ran up a spiral staircase to the highest tower. There was a small trap door and Zell pushed it open. He helped Rinoa climb out. She looked over at the twilight skies and looked at the side of the high tower. If the sun came out anytime soon, she'd transform. But they were trapped; the only way down was to climb down the tower and the way down was a rocky mountain slope.

"We must be over 500ft." Rinoa murmured. "What are we gonna do?"

Zell looked looked at her as he tired to get up when a hand gripped his right foot. "HEY!! LET GO!!!"

"I gotcha!" Wedge said triumphantly. Zell kicked him with his free leg and Wedge staggered slightly, taking one of Zell's boots with him. Zell finally got up and tired to close the lid of the trap door as Rinoa looked at him anxiously.

"Zell, it's me they're after." She told him.

"Don't flatter yourself." Zell muttered as he looked around wildly for something to block the trap door with. As he passed by Rinoa Wedge opened the trap door and Rinoa let out a gasp, Zell jumped on the trap door and remained there. Wedge pushed the door and Zell fumbled to stay afoot, he tried to gain balance, he almost hit Rinoa while his arms waved wildly. Zell noticed a small lock on the handle of the trap door and tired to latch on the lock. As he fumbled with it, Wedge drove his sword through one of the gaps. Zell jumped away from the blade and pushed Rinoa off one of the tower's ledges.

"ZELL!!" Rinoa screamed.

Zell reacted quickly and grabbed onto her forearms as Wedge kept on pushing on the trap door. Zell tried pulling her up, but his hands were so sweaty that her right hand fell through his. She screamed in reaction as tears escaped her eyes.

"Zell!! I'm slipping!!" She cried. Now he was holding onto her injured arm. Although the actual wound was right above her left breast, the pain went all the way through her entire arm. Zell tried to pull her up with both arms, but began to lose hold for himself and was going down with her. He grabbed onto a nearby ledge, trying to pull Rinoa up as hard as he could.

Rinoa let out a scream as her arm kept on slipping and her hand touched his. Then the only thing he was holding onto were her middle and index fingers. "ZELL!!!"

"NO NO!!!"

She was falling down, screaming to the top of her lungs into the cloudy skies as the sheet around her flapped wildly into the air. He watched helplessly when he felt a strange warmth caress his cheek. He looked to see that the sun was breaking through the clouds. Rinoa's screams changed, her pitch became higher and when Zell looked at her, his pale blue eyes widened.

Her raven hair was becoming lighter, turning into brown. Her hands and legs were slowly disappearing, and in the blink of an eye, the large brown hawk appeared as the sheet fell to the mountain slope. Rinoa's screams were gone, instead the hawk chirped loudly into the skies. Zell grinned and let out a sigh of relief as he watched Rinoa flap her wings.

The thumping on the trap door continued and finally Wedge broke the trap door open. He looked around and didn't see neither Zell or the raven haired girl. He looked over one of the ledges and saw a sheet spread out on the floor. Wedge frowned as he kept looking over the ledges until he saw Zell trying to climb down the tower by using the some of the bricks that were sticking out of the tower.

"You!" Wedge yelled at Zell. "Where's the woman!?"

"She flew away." Zell replied casually.

"Hyne dammit, where's the woman!?" Wedge roared.

"I told you, she flew away!" Zell snapped. Wedge growled as he drew his sword again and was about to strike Zell when an arrow hit Wedge in the side. Zell's eyes widened as he watched Wedge fall off the tower and crash onto the ground. Zell held his breath until he found a dark clad young man with silky chestnut brown hair, cobalt blue eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose and his brow standing in a small hill nearby. Zell waved at Squall as Rinoa flew over to Squall and landed on his shoulder as Squall waved back at Zell with his crossbow.

Zell looled up at the sky. "Hyne, did I ever tell you that I love you?"

* * *

Cid was sitting down on a stone step rubbing his neck slowly as his eyes locked with cobalt blue eyes. Squall nodded at Cid in recognition and Cid smiled. Squall however, frowned. He pulled on Griever's reins and the horse came to a halt.

"I thought you might have been dead, Kramer." Squall said. "There was a time that I wanted to kill you myself. But I'm very grateful for this." Squall looked at Rinoa who was perched on his arm cleaning her feathers.

"No, it is I who should be grateful." Cid said as he stood up and walked down a few stone steps. "To have the chance to redeem myself, to save you and Rinoa."

Squall said nothing as he looked down at Rinoa.

"Because Hyne has shown me how the curse can be broken." Cid smiled.

"You betrayed us once...I'm warning you right now." Squall practically growled. "If you dare try to pull of anything..."

"In three days from now, you and Rinoa can confront Seifer as a man and a woman." Cid said quietly. "And then the two of you will be free!"

"Impossible." Squall replied.

"As long as there is night and day, no." Cid said wisely. "But in three days, there will be a night without a day, and a day without a night."

"Go back inside, old man." Squall said bitterly. "Go back to your drink."

"You think I'm drunk!?" Cid gasped. "Hyne has shown me! He has forgiven me!"

"He hasn't forgiven you, he's made you mad." Squall snapped. Griever snorted slightly.

"HEY MAN!" Zell came running up to them with a wide grin on his face. "How are ya, man?"

Squall nodded at Zell as Rinoa chirped happily. Squall clicked his tongue at Griever as the horse trotted away to the ruined castle entry. "Hey, how's your shoulder?"

Squall looked at his previously injured shoulder, then at Rinoa. "I'm in your debt, Zell."

"Me? Nahh!" Zell smiled as he walked alongside the large steed. Zell thought quietly for a moment before turning back to face Squall. "She wanted me to tell you something."

Squall pulled in Giever's reins as the horse came to a stop. He turned to face Zell, giving the young Duke his undivided attention.

"She says she still has hope and faith in you." Zell smiled. _I sure hope he doesn't realize that I'm lying. But he needs these words, too._

To his surprise, Squall glanced at Rinoa and smiled at her as she flapped her wings briefly. "You're free to go." Squall told Zell.

"I know that, man." Zell grinned. "So you and Lady Hawke will be going to Aquila still?"

Squall frowned slightly as his brows furrowed. "'Lady Hawke'?"

Zell grinned sheepishly, and Squall nodded. "Look, I know I said I didn't want to go along with you, but I changed my mind."

"Why?" Squall looked at Zell curiously.

"Who's gonna keep you and Rin company?" Zell smiled. Squall's eyes softened and he looked down.

"Go get your things, I'm leaving." Squall said quietly.

He pulled on Griever's reins as Zell ran back to the ruins, he looked at Cid. "We're leaving right now, so follow us." Zell began to walk away before he came to a halt. "Oh, and leave the wine." Cid laughed as he watched Zell run back to Squall.

Squall smiled as Rinoa chirped in his arm. "Hm. Lady Hawke."

* * *

**Ta-dah! Hope you guys like! read and review!! =D**


	7. Onward and Forward

**I'll be focusing on this story from now on. As some of you may know, my other story, Wings of Time has been deleted. I'm ashamed to say that I plagiarised the great Ashbear's work. I didn't copy her story, as those who read her works will know that WoT had NOTHING to do with her fics. I took some paragraphs from her one of her stories, and I was caught. I came clean about it with Ashbear, and I can only hope for forgiveness from her and from my readers. **

**I've started working on a re-write of WoT, this time, every word of it will be mine. Even if it's shit material, it'll be my own material, I promise.**

**But fear not, for this story contains no plagiarised work whatsoever. And as always, for anyone who has seen the movie, you will know which stuff is directly from the movie itself and which is my imagination. **

**Final Fantasy VIII belongs to Square Enix, Ladyhawke belongs to Warner Brothers. Sadly.**

* * *

**Onward and Forward**

They rode on for several hours heading, in according to Zell's opinion, no where. Sometimes they took turns riding Squall's magnificent black stallion, Griever. At the current moment, Zell was walking after having rode Griever after three hours, in which which Squall had walked for.

Rinoa soared over them, every now and then, she would fly off in some other direction, most likely for food. As Zell watched Rinoa fly, he was reminded of what Cid had told him. The curse that they had been living with for the last two years, and of the possibility to break the curse. Squall would no longer be a wolf at night, and Rinoa wouldn't be a hawk during the day. Zell looked behind him, there was a large carriage being pulled by a mule. It was Cid, following close by, but staying away from Squall, as Squall was rather bitchy when Cid was around.

"Hey Squall..." Zell spoke as he jogged a bit to catch up to the trotting horse. "What if the old man's right?"

"About what?" Squall asked absentmindedly.

"If you and Rinoa could face that jerk together, as man and woman." Zell finished.

Squall's eyes twitched. "You will not mention that again. Not to me, not to her. Is that understood?"

Zell sighed. He was starting to get to know Squall well enough to the point of not pressing the issue any further. He glanced back at Cid and shook his head. Cid sighed and pulled on his mule's reins. "Abraham, will you get a move on? It's going to rain soon."

The skies above them were darkening, the air was cooling, and there wast mist in the air. They went on in silence like that for many more hours, eventually Squall get off his horse and Zell rode on. Rinoa eventually flew down, and landed on Squall's shoulder. The mist became thicker, until it sprinkled. Rinoa ruffled her feathers, all the water collected on her feathers hit Squall's face. He raised his eye brow at her, but she obviously took no notice. They entered a forest, where the water didn't reach them as much.

"Where the hell are we?" Zell finally spoke after an eternity of silence. "I'm getting hungry."

There was a loud rumbling noise. Squall raised his eyebrows at Zell. "Was that your stomach?"

"Haha, no." Zell hissed. He looked up at the sky, it was incredibly dark, and the rumbling intensified. "Looks like a big one, man. We're gonna get soaked."

Squall took Rinoa from his shoulder and placed her on Zell's own shoulder. "Find shelter." He looked at the sky. "The sun's going down."

Zell frowned. "How can you tell?"

"After so many sunsets?" He pet Rinoa's head and wings gently. "Take care of Lady Hawke."

Zell nodded, he clicked his tongue and tugged on Griever's reins. "Come on, boy."

They rode out, but before they were out of ear shot Squall muttered, "Tell her I love her." He wasn't sure if Zell heard him, but the skies rumbling made him turn, when he spotted another rider. Squall looked closer and saw that at the sides of the horse's saddles were covered in...wolf's skin. His eyes widened and slowly followed the other rider. The hunter was somewhat tall, but his clothes were absolutely filthy and his face was covered in dry mud. His hair was completely disheveled, his appearance was overall unpleasant. Squall hid amongst the forest trees, following the hunter closely by.

* * *

The hall was completly clear, there was not a soul in sight. He walked out of his room, carefully making sure that no one would hear his footsteps. The king and queen would soon be having their tea before going to bed. This was his only opportunity, it was his one and only chance. He made his way past the Grand Hall hallway, passing by a row of suits of armor with their weapons, but around the corner, his green eyes caught something.

Queen Raine was standing out in one of the hallways to the service rooms and was talking to none other than Edea Kramer.

"I...Edea, this is..." Queen Raine muttered, her hand covering her mouth.

"I know it sounds nearly impossible, but please believe me!" Edea pleaded. "Duke Almasy is responsible for Prince Squall's disappearance!"

Seifer backed against the wall, hidden in the shadows. His eyes narrowed at Edea.

"He cast a curse on him, when he realised that Miss Rinoa and the Prince were eloping!" Edea said frantically. "He became mad, and he hunted them down until he found them and cursed them!"

"But...where would Seifer have learned magic?" Raine gasped. "All of the Sorceresses died during the Crusades! Not one survived!"

At this, Edea looked downward, and Raine understood immediately. "You...you're a-a so-sorceress...?"

"I am, your majesty." Edea looked up at the queen, her dark blue eyes swimming in tears. "But not by birth. When I was five, I came across a sorceress. She was dying at the moment and she looked at me and said that I would have her powers."

"Oh Edea..."

"I never knew who that poor soul was," Edea said quietly. "she simply transferred her powers to me, and that was the end of that."

"But why did you teach Seifer?" Raine asked as she hugged Edea, who was now crying.

"I raised him as if he were my own son..." Edea sniffled. "One day he came to me, asking me for a perfect gift for Miss Rinoa. After I suggested the usual flowers and candy, and he said no. He said he wanted to give her something unique. When I used my magic to create a glass heart, he asked me to teach him....I couldn't say no to him, he was only a child, after all."

Raine pulled away from Edea slighlty, but keeping her arm around the sobbing woman.

"You have no idea how much I regret teaching him magic." Edea whispered. "I've regretted ever since the day the Prince and Miss Rinoa went missing."

Seifer was seething, his hands were balled up into fists. _You'll pay for this Edea, I swear it._

The king's voice made Seifer retreat to the Grand Hall hallway, away from the scene. No doubt that Edea would tell the king what she had just told the queen, and if not, then the queen would tell the king. Either way, this was bad news for him. He made his way through the castle, his destination was the kitchen. He was careful to not make any noise as he entered through the great wooden doors. He saw a few scullery maids cleaning around, and three kitchen maids preparing the tea for the night; two trays were in front of him. One had a fine china tea cup with a floral pattern teapot, the other had two cups with the very same floral teapot.

They all bowed at him when he entered, he didn't make any sign of acknowledgement as he walked past them. He mad his way into the giant walk-in pantry and searched viciously through the glass bottles each one with dark liquid in them, until at last he found the one he was looking. He took a small cup from a nearby cabinet and filled it up with the glass bottle's contents. He corked the bottle closed and placed the bottle back in its place.

He took a quick sniff at the cup, it was by far the most foulest thing he had ever smelled. He made his way back to the main kitchen to find that the kitchen maids were having a chat amongst themselves, with their backs facing him. He quickly poured the dark contents of his cup into the teapots. As he finished, a maid turned to him and he quickly brought the small cup to his lips, making it look like he was drinking.

"May I help you, sir?" asked the maid politely.

"Just came for a sip of wine." Seifer said curtly. The maid looked taken back by his tone as he placed the cup in a bucket full of dishes and left the kitchen. He made his way back to his room, back to the Grand Hall hallway, passing the row of suits of armor. As he was about to turn the corner, he spotted Edea. She was till standing in the same place, except this time she was alone. Seifer looked at the suit of armor closest to him. He took one of the daggers.

He walked towards Edea slowly, like a prowling cat cornering a mouse. With the dagger in hand, he drove it through her left side, aiming for her heart.

Edea gave a strangled gasp, as her body slowly became limp. She collapsed onto the floor, Seifer turned her around so that her dark eyes met his.

"Sei-Sei-Seife-Seifer...." she croaked before her yes closed.

Seifer picked up her limp body and ran as fast as he could towards the stables. He kicked the door open, startling some of the horses. He prepared one, and taking Edea's body with him, he rode out of the castle, into the forests as the sun set over the horizon.

* * *

Zell tied Griever's reins onto a stable, making a tight knot, before setting Rinoa down on an old saddle. Squall had said to find shelter, but funny enough, Squall took the pouch with the money. So, rather than booking a room at an inn, Zell managed to make his way to a barn. There was various types of gardening tools, as well as horse equipment. There was two other horses in the other stables, as Zell rolled on some stacks of hay to Griever, the other horses neighed for his attention. Zell frowned as he rolled a stack a hay to the other two.

Rinoa chirped merrily as she ruffled her wings, Zell leaned on a wooden pole in front of her. He noticed she was clicking her beak.

"Are you hungry?" He asked the bird. "Do you understand me, Lady Hawke?"

Zell walked over to her and stoked her chest with his index finger. "You know, it was my favorite dinner, hawk. My father used to take me out hunting for hawks every day."

He walked a few steps away from the bird. "Man, karma is a bitch." He began pacing. "It serves me right for getting involved in this nightmare. Or daymare."

Rinoa chirped at him, almost as if she understood. But Zell was too busy thinking aloud to notice. "And then, there's the 'night without a day, day without a night' shit that Cid said. What the hell is that supposed to mean? It makes as much sense as everything else!"

Rinoa again chirped as if she understood him. Zell looked outside and saw the sun was hiding behind the mountains. "Uh oh, sunset. I'll wait outside."

As he walked towards the barn's doors and saw that it was pouring outside, it also dawned on him that Rinoa did not have any clothes for her to wear after her transformation. He looked back at her, she was cleaning her feathers.

He bit his lip when he noticed that a man had pulled up in a cart at a short distance from the barn. The man got off and walked inside the town's inn which was now playing lively music. Zell narrowed his eyes when he realised that the cart had clothes in the back.

"Hold on a minute!" Zell told Rinoa, as he dashed out into the pouring rain. He made his way up a stone path and lingered a bit when more people approached the inn, which Zell noticed had the sign "Tottoro's Dinner" at the left side of the building. Not only was this an inn, but a dinner as well. Zell's stomach really hated Squall at the moment. When the last group of giggling women had entered the diner, Zell jumped onto the back of the cart and rummaged through the assorted garments. He found a simple blue dress with a lily pattern on the bottom of the dress and thin see through sleeves. He held the dress up slightly, he wasn't sure if it would fit Rinoa, she was so slim, after all. He tucked the dress under his arm and picked out a white loose shirt, a dark red camisole with a hood, and a plain pair of blue pants. Zell jumped off the cart and ran back to the barn as fast as he could before Rinoa transformed.

Luckily for him, when he returned to the barn, he found that Rinoa was still a hawk and in the same spot he had previously seen her. He took the dress from under his arm and laid it out in front of her, on an old saddle.

"Look, this was the first thing I saw, so I can't vouch for the fit." He said. "I'll wait outside, so take your time, Rin."

The hawk chirped a reply and Zell walked out of the barn, closing the doors behind him. He stood infront of the doors and began to undress, hoping that no one would see him.

* * *

His heart beat was quickening, but he had to keep his eyes on the hunter. Squall could feel his muscles aching, his hair was becoming darker, his eyes became yellow. As he ran amongst the trees, Squall began to strip off his armor, his breathing became heavier, and his fingers began to deform. He could feel the cold rain hitting his back, his nose was filling up with scents he didn't recognise hours before, his eyes began to see farther into the reaches of the forest he couldn't see before.

He could hear the thunder so close to him, as if it were right above him. There was a blinding flash of lightning and Squall, the human was gone. Instead, the black wolf that he now was emerged. The creature blinked in confusion, but walked on the path forward, following the scent of dead wolves.

* * *

_Damn, how long does it take to put on a dress? _Zell's mind complained. He had been out in the pouring rain for several minutes now. He was freezing his ass of and he was starving to death. He watched the people enter the diner with jealousy, he could smell the meat cooking and he licked his lips, savoring the taste. He tried to put his hands inside the pants pocket but he realised that there was something there already. He dug his hand out and grinned when he saw that it was money! He counted it and smiled, he had enough to buy a bowl of hot stew for him and Rinoa, and perhaps a cup of sweet wine. His attention snapped back to the barn when he heard Griever neigh.

"Miss?" Zell knocked on the door."Milady? Are you done?"

There was no response. He gulped as he dared himself to push the door open. He walked to the stables at the end of the barn and saw Rinoa crouching down, giving Griever more hay. She stood up when she heard his footsteps, and Zell was relieved to see that the dress fit her perfectly.

She curtsied. "You brought this for me?"

"Yeah." Zell grinned.

"Thank you!" Rinoa smiled radiantly before giving him a hug. "And what's with calling me 'Miss' or 'Milady'?"

"It's called manners...?" Zell shrugged, but grinning all the same as she pulled away.

"Well manners my butt!" She said in mock anger. "Call me Rinoa, or Rin. None of this formality crap."

"Good, 'cause to be honest," Zell said. "I don't like it either."

Rinoa looked back at Griever, and Zell knew what she was gonna ask before she opened her mouth. "How is he?"

"Squall's alive, that's for sure." Zell chuckled. "His attitude is as bright as the sun."

Rinoa snorted.

"He left you in my charge, y'know."

Rinoa looked over her shoulder and raised her eye brow at him. "Really?"

"He told me to tell you that, you are to follow my instructions as if they were from him." Zell spoke in an authoritative voice.

Rinoa grinned as she pet Griever. "Good evening, Griever." She kissed the horse as Griever shook his head appreciatively. Rinoa looked at one of the nearby windows and said quietly, "He's taking us back to Aquila, isn't he?"

Zell wasn't sure whether she was disappointed or angry, so he grunted in reply.

Rinoa turned to face him, and smiled gently. "Well, what shall we do? What do you instruct?"

Zell grinned. "I instruct you to sit by a warm fire," he said as he walked closer to her. "to drink a cup of sweet wine, and to listen to bright music cheerfully played."

Rinoa's smile only grew wider, she looked at Zell with an amused air.

"And who knows? Maybe we can dance...?" Zell said playfully as Rinoa giggled. "So how 'bout it, Rin? Wanna dance?"

"Right now?" She giggled, holding her hand to her mouth.

"Yeah, why not?" Zell said as he took a few steps back. He held his left hand in front of his face as he skipped oh his right leg towards Rinoa. When he reached her, he took both of her hands and led her to the middle of the barn, laughing as they went. Both of them placed their right hands on each other's left shoulder and spun around merrily. After six spins, they held onto each other's waist, and walked three steps forward and three steps back for five times. And then they held hands and began to spin around like little kids, laughing happily. They spun slowly at first, but they began to pick up speed as they went.

"Holy crap!" Zell laughed as they gained more momentum, while Rinoa laughed her head off. He could feel her hands slowly slipping from his grasp, but he didn't mind.

And then Rinoa went flying in another direction, dizzily trying to keep her footing. Zell spun about two more times until he came to an actual stop, at least his body did, because his mind was still going around in circles.

Both of them howled in laughter as their vision cleared. Rinoa was leaning against Griever's stable as Zell held onto a wooden beam. "Oh Hyne," Rinoa panted as she smiled. "It's been a long time since I danced!"

"Ditto." Zell replied as he caught his breath. He grabbed onto the beam beside him as his eyes slowly focused. "So, ya hungry?"

"Starving!" Rinoa replied. She stood up straight and walked over to Zell. He was looking around the stable, shoving various gardening tools aside. Rinoa raised an eye brow. "Um, what are you doing, Zell?"

"Looking for something to cover us from the rain, duh." He replied. He went back to Griever and withdrew Squall's sword from the stable.

It hadn't occurred to Rinoa that it was raining outside. She looked out at the window and saw that indeed, it was pouring.

"Ah ha!" Zell said. He pulled out a moth-eaten old blanket. Rinoa instantly frowned. "What? Don't get picky with me! Unless you wanna walk out in the rain?"

"Uh, no thank you." She murmured. Zell grinned as he draped the old blanket over himself and Rinoa. He went back to Griever and withdrew Squall's sword from the stable.

"So, you intend to be my knight in shining armor?" Rinoa smiled.

"Of course! I am a gentleman, after all." He grinned. "That and Squall would kill me if anything happened to you and his sword."

"Some gentleman." Rinoa scoffed. Zell merely shrugged and Rinoa rolled her eyes. He placed the sword at his side tucking in it in his belt.

As they made their way through the barn door, Rinoa pulled up her dress to her ankles, revealing a pair of soft boots. When Zell raised an eyebrow at her, she muttered, "I don't want mud all over it!"

"It's not like it's yours, really." Zell grinned.

"Did you steal this?" Rinoa grinned. "Zell, did you steal my dress?"

"Hey, if I hadn't gotten the dress, you'd be naked." He countered.

He had a very valid point, and Rinoa burst into a fit of giggles as he opened the barn door, and the two began to make their way to the dinner. He pulled the blanket over their heads and held it with both hands, while she held on to his waist, attempting to stop giggling. "I can't believe you stole my dress."

As the two trudged onto the muddy trail toward the dinner, with the blanket covering their vision save for the the path they were walking on, the two of them bumped into something quite unexpectedly.

Zell pulled the blanket over and his eyes widened. Wolf skins, about eight sopping wet wolf skins were in front of him, on top of a horse.

Rinoa let out a shriek of terror. Zell knew why. "Rinoa, Rin!"

She covered her face as she cried, horrified by the wolf skins in front of her.

The rider of the horse was a somewhat tall man, his clothes were sopping wet, but even so Zell could tell they were filthy. Zell continued to calm Rinoa down, calling her name several times.

"Rinoa..." The man spoke in a raspy voice, smiling bearing his yellow teeth. "Rinoa!"

Zell glared at the hunter, but directed his voice at the frantic girl in his arms. "Rin, get inside! Get inside the barn!"

Rinoa continued to cry, her sobs were hysterical as she refused to take her eyes off the wolf skins. With no other choice, Zell gave her a light shove in the direction of the barn. Rinoa at last ran inside, and Zell immediately drew out Squall's sword, albeit rather clumsily.

"If you lay one hand on her, you'll find on the ground next to your head!" Zell yelled at the hunter. "Now fuck off man!"

"Easy little, man." The rider chuckled. "You're frightening me."

"Are you deaf!?" Zell bellowed. "Fuck off!"

The rider burst out in laughter, but he nonetheless turned his horse around, Zell closely behind. "Turn around and you're dead!"

When the rider was finally out of sight, and into the woods, Zell lowered the large blade. "This night better not get worse."

As soon as he said that, he heard the loud neigh of Griever. Zell turned towards the barn and saw that Rinoa had mounted Griever and bolted out of the barn, heading directly for the woods. There a fierce look on her face as she held onto Griever's reins tightly and galloped into the rain.

"Rinoa! Rinoa!! RINOA!!!" Zell hollored after her. But she did not look back and entered the woods. "Fuck, Squall's gonna kill me...!!"


End file.
